Czuli i Obcy
by NiceWampire
Summary: Springfield w stanie Arizona. Bella Swan zmuszona jest sprzedać ukochane ranczo przez długi ojca. Aby się utrzymać zatrudnia się do pracy przy koniach u Edwarda Cullena. Czy ich miłość wykiełkuje?
1. Chapter 1

Poniedziałek, 25 Września 2009

Springfield w stanie Arizona

Temperatura 27 ºC

Wilgotność powietrza 10%.

Ranczo Cullen Chance

Godzina 11ºº

Edward Cullen siedział właśnie w swoim gabinecie i przeglądał statystyki wycieleń 1z ostatniego kwartału. Tego roku wszystko szło idealnie, rozród przebiegał prawidłowo, cielaki przybierały na wadze w odpowiednim tempie, jałówki były prawie gotowe do jesiennych wypasów. Jak w każdy poniedziałek Cullen przeglądał wszelkie faktury jakie nazbierały się podczas tygodnia i uzupełniał dokumentację. Czytając wyliczenia dotyczące dochodów sporządzonych przez jego księgowego nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu, ranczo z roku na rok przynosiło coraz większe zyski. Dzięki temu mógł sobie pozwolić na dobry sprzęt i dużą ilość pracowników a co najważniejsze, był jednym z nielicznych tutejszych farmerów, który mógł regularne wykupywanie coraz to nowe pastwiska. Nie musiał ograniczać się do korzystania z państwowej ziemi, był na tyle majętnym człowiekiem, że to raczej on wydzierżawiał sąsiadom niektóre obszary swojej rozleglej posiadłości.

Cullen naprawdę lubił to co robił, nie tęsknił za dużym miastem, gwarem samochodów i ludźmi spieszącymi się dwadzieścia cztery godziny na dobę. Odpowiadał mu spokój i ciężka, fizyczna praca a wiecznie panujące upały i pustynny krajobraz sprawiały mu dziką satysfakcję, po prostu czuł się tu jak u siebie. Gdyby ktoś siedem lat temu powiedział, że przeprowadzi się na wyludnione obszary Arizony aby prowadzić ranczo, że będzie nosił czarnego stetson'a2 i skórzane kowbojki, wyśmiałby go. On - zapracowany nowojorczyk, kochający kina, teatry, miejskie życie – kowbojem3!

Jednak życie układa najdziwniejsze historię i oto pięć lat temu przyjechał na te pustkowie aby rozpocząć nowe, lepsze życie. I udało mu się. Edward Antony Cullen stał się prawdziwym kowbojem i ranczerem.

Praca szła mu szybko, postanowił więc zrobić sobie krótką przerwę. Nie lubił papierkowej roboty, wolał pracować na pastwiskach razem z innym mężczyznami. Jednak jako szef musiał kontrolować administracyjny aspekt prowadzenia tak wielkiego gospodarstwa, jeden dzień w tygodniu spędzał zawsze w swoim gabinecie aby doprowadzić wszystkie tego typu sprawy do względnego porządku.

Płynnym, szybkim ruchem wstał z krzesła i podszedł do okna. Mimo upływu lat za każdym razem widok zza szyby wprawiał go w zachwyt i nostalgię.

W tym rejonie Arizony roślinność była raczej uboga, szczeciniaste trawy, karłowate sosny, kaktusy. Tworzyły one jednak tak harmonijną całość, że nawet czerwona, gliniasta gleba wydawała się pasować idealnie. Ktoś mieszkający w Californii czy Montanie wyśmiałby jego uwielbienie do tej jałowej, wydawałoby się na pozór pustej ziemi, ale on wiedział że tylko ktoś kto pragnie poznać uroki Springfield może dostrzec coś więcej niż wysuszony kawał gruntu.

Springfield było typowym miasteczkiem , położonym niedaleko pustyni Sonoran4. Stąd wszędzie było daleko, do Phoenix, Tucsan oraz Flagstaff5. Żyło się tu spokojnie, bez pośpiechu. Cykl funkcjonowania mieszkańców wyznaczały pory zasiewów, zborów i targów bydła. Ludzie byli życzliwi ale i konserwatywni, nie akceptowano tu feminizmu, związków pozamałżeńskich a tym bardziej nieślubnych dzieci. Nikt nie sprzeciwiał się takiej mentalności, większość żyła tutaj od pokoleń, ludzie raczej migrowali stąd niż osiedlali się. Dla nich taki stan życia był czymś zupełnie normalnym, nie rozumieli _rozwiązłego _życia tak typowego dla amerykańskim metropolii.

On był tym nielicznym _przyjezdnym, _nowymktórego dopiero z czasem zaakceptowali. Musiał udowodnić, że wie co robi, że nie przyjechał tu tylko skosztować wiejskiego życia, bo tak każe ówczesna moda. Musiał pokazać, że nie zniszczy tego co stworzył jego ojciec i jego przodkowie, bo tak się akurat złożyło że jego biologiczny _padre__6_urodził się i wychował w Springfield. I tak jak przystało, zapisał w testamencie ranczo swojemu synowi, mimo iż nigdy go nawet nie widział.

Edward nigdy nie mówił o ojcu. To nadal była dla niego delikatna sprawa, bolesna. Jego tajemniczy ojczulek był bohaterem chyba największego skandalu jaki miał miejsce w tej okolicy. A on, Edward Cullen był owocem tego skandalu. Wszystko miało miejsce trzydzieści trzy lata temu. Kiedy Edward Masen nawiązał romans z niewinną siedemnastolatką Elisabeth, ku zgorszeniu wszystkich mieszkańców Springfield kiedy okazało się że dziewczyna jest w ciąży, nie oświadczył się jej i nie poprowadził do ołtarza ale wyrzekł się zarówno jej jak i dziecka. Zrozpaczona i ośmieszona dziewczyna wyjechała.

Od tamtej pory Edward Senior traktowany był jak persona non grata. Oczywiście lata leciały, niektórzy zapomnieli o tym incydencie, inni nie. Masen był upartym człowiekiem, nikt nie mógł mu odmówić pracowitości i wytrwałości, kochał swoją ziemię i to co robił. Jego ranczo było jednym z najlepszych w okolicy a on sam uchodził za człowieka bogatego. Mimo niechlubnej przeszłości nie brakowało chętnych panien, które pragnęły zostać panią Masen, on jednak stronił od kobiet i od dawnego życia. Uchodził raczej za samotnika. W gruncie rzeczy uważany był za przyzwoitego człowieka, nikt nie wiedział dlaczego podjął aż tak radykalną decyzje. Plotkowano, że potajemnie spotyka się z Elisabeth i synem, ale nie była to prawda. Od tamtego feralnego dnia nie widział swojej kochanki a tym bardziej dziecka, które nosiła w łonie.  
>Kiedy po śmierci Edwarda Seniora pojawił się jego syn, plotki odżyły. Spekulowano, jak <em>dzieciak <em>poradzi sobie w prowadzeniu bądź co bądź dobrze prosperującej firmy. Nie przeszkadzało im to, że ów dzieciak jest już bliski trzydziestki.

Cullenowi nie przeszkadzały plotki, znał prawdę o swoim pochodzeniu i mimo iż żywił do ojca urazę, postanowił przyjąć to co mu zostawił. Była to okazja do zostawienia przeszłości za sobą i rozpoczęcia wszystkiego od nowa, nawet jeżeli miało to oznaczać hodowlę krów na pustynnym odludziu. Po roku już nikt nie szeptał za plecami, przyzwyczajono się do jego obecności, przestał być nowością i sensacją. Jednak wszyscy wiedzieli że nie należy poruszać przy nim tematu ojca, nie ukrywał swojej antypatii do niego, nie chciał znać szczegółów ani ciekawostek o nim. Nie chodził nawet na jego grób. Po prostu ignorował go tak, jak on ignorował go przez całe życie.

Głośnie westchnienie wyrwało się z piersi mężczyzny. Nie chciał myśleć ani o ojcu ani o tym co było. Jednak widok zza okna gabinetu zawsze wprawiał go w pewną nostalgię i zadumę. Może przyczyną było to, że duch ojca przeszywał każdą cegłę, każdą deskę w tym domu a może to Edward powoli godził się z decyzjami ludzi, którzy przyczynili się do jego przyjścia na świat.

Z tego osobliwego zamyślenia wyrwały go odgłosy kroków. Osoba ta szła szybko i energicznie, nim minęło parę sekund usłyszał pukanie do drzwi.

- Proszę wejść.

Za drzwiami stał wysoki, barczysty mężczyzna. Jego postura budziła powszechną grozę ale ten nadnaturalny wygląd łagodziła twarz. Emmett McCartty uchodziła za najbardziej sympatycznego i zabawnego mieszkańca Springfield.

- Szefie, mamy mały problem. – Tym razem jednak jego twarz nie świeciła optymizmem.

- Co tym razem, Em?

- Krowy z Swan Star znów zniszczyły nasz płot na południu.

- Jasna cholera! – zaklął Edward. – Niech ta kobieta wreszcie zrobi coś ze swoim parszywym byłem, to trzeci raz w ciągu ostatnich dwóch miesięcy. Tym razem jej nie odpuszczę, nie wiem czy ona zdaje sobie sprawę jakie koszta ponosimy przez jej krowy. Już ja dopilnuje aby zapłaciła za to co zniszczyła.

- To nie wszystko szefie, akurat na południu znajdowały się nasze Herefordy7.

- Chcesz powiedzieć że nasze najlepsze byki, znajdujące się z okresie rozpłodowym miały styczność z jej parszywymi Highlandami8.

- Niestety tak.- McCartty spuścił głowę, wiedział że Cullen będzie wściekły. Nie bał się o siebie ani o chłopaków, bo to nie była ich wina. Obawiał się jednak o właścicielkę sąsiedniego rancza, Bella Swan chyba nie zdaje sobie sprawy co ją czeka.

- Chryste, nasze rasowe byki prawdopodobnie zapłodniły jej krowy. Gdyby chociaż były tej samej rasy, mógłbym domagać się części cieląt a tak to wyjdą jakieś jebane mieszańce. Ta cholernie droga sperma poszła na marne, a nasze krowy nie zostały jeszcze zapłodnione. – Edward był wściekły i przerażony jednocześnie, jego Herefordy kosztowały majątek, są jeszcze młode i po tym incydencie nie będą w stanie zapłodnić wystarczającej ilości jego krów. Nie był w stanie opanować potoku brzydkich słów jakie cisnęły mu się na usta. Jego bezlitosny ciąg przekleństw wywołał krwisty rumieniec na twarzy Emmetta, Cullen znał naprawdę soczyste słowa.

- Co teraz robimy? Jasper i reszta są już na miejscu, ale będą musieli poczekać aż byki skończą to co zaczęły.

- Wiem, kiedy ta farsa w końcu dobiegnie końca przegońcie je na północny zachód, jak najdalej od pastwisk tej piekielnej kobiety. Sprowadź też Simona, niech zbada byki i zda mi relacje. Chce wiedzieć jakie czekają nas straty!

- Dobrze szefie, już lecę.

- Poczekaj Emmett, przekaż też Rudemu aby osiodłał Dantego. Musze porozmawiać z naszą sąsiadką.

- Szefie, tylko proszę nie krzycz za nią za bardzo. To dobra dziewczyna. – wtrącił McCartty. Znał Isabellę Swan od urodzenia, lubił ją i podziwiał za to jak walczy o utrzymanie zadłużonego rancza. Wiedział że Cullen potrafi być nieprzyjemny i brutalny, Bella ostatnimi czasy ciągnęła ostatkiem sił, bał się że to wszystko może doszczętnie załamać tą kobietę.

- Nie oczekuj ode mnie że będę miły i uprzejmy. Przez jej nieuwagę straciliśmy prawdopodobnie około stu tysięcy dolarów. – warknął Edward.

- Wiem. Ale byłbym wdzięczny gdybyś chociaż wziął pod uwagę że jest kobietą.

- I w tym jest największy problem McCartty, jest kobietą. Nie jestem szowinistą, ale sam wiesz czym jest praca na ranczu. Gdyby chociaż miała zarządcę ale nie, ona wszystkim zajmuje się sama. I przez to nie tylko ona ma problemy ale co gorsza MY. Zrozumiem wszystko, jest w trudnej sytuacji, spłaca kredyty które zaciągnął stary Swan, ledwo ciągnie koniec z końcem. Jednak fakt, że nie potrafi dopilnować swojego jedynego stada świadczy nie tylko o jej niekompetencji ale i o głupocie. Jak tak dalej pójdzie to straci wszystko z ciągu kilku najbliższych miesięcy. – Nadal był zły. Ta bezmyślna kobieta zepsuła mu tak dobry humor i idealne statystyki rozrodu. Miał nauczkę, aby nie chwalić dnia przed zachodem słońca.

- Bądź tylko spokojniejszy szefie, proszę! – Emmett patrzył na niego tak błagalnym wzrokiem, że nie był w stanie mu odmówić. Miał trochę racji, w końcu była to TYLKO kobieta.

- Dobra Em, tylko nie proszę Cię, nigdy więcej nie mierz mnie tym błagalnym wzrokiem bo czuje się z tym co najmniej dziwnie.

- Dziękuje szefie, naprawdę bardzo dziękuje. Bella to przemiła osoba, ale od kilku lat życie w stanie permanentnego stresu…

- Już dobrze, nie tłumacz się. Postaram się być profesjonalny i w miarę spokojny. A teraz spadaj i nie zapomnij powiedzieć Rudemu o koniu. – Szeroki uśmiech Emmetta uspokoił go nieco, drań wiedział że jeżeli go bardzo poprosi to on będzie starał się być uprzejmy dla panny Swan. Kiedy drzwi zamknęły się za jego zarządcą, znów powrócił do obserwowania widoku za oknem. Musiał się uspokoić, aby dotrzymać danej obietnicy. Gdyby w tym momencie Isabella Swan znalazła się w jego obecności, prawdopodobnie powiedział by wszystko co obecnie leży mu na serce. A było tego dużo i nie były to cenzuralne słowa. Tak więc podziwiał karłowate sosny i ogromne kaktusy, licząc na to że ukoi to jego skołatane do granic możliwości nerwy.

Poniedziałek, 25 Września 2009

Springfield w stanie Arizona

Temperatura 30ºC

Wilgotność powietrza 15%

Ranczo Swan Star

Godzina 12 ³º

- Jasna cholera! – krzyk Belli Swan rozszedł się po całym ranczu. – Jak mogliście popędzić bydło w złą stronę. Zgłupieliście, Cullen mnie zabije! Nie dość że rozwaliliśmy mu płot, to jeszcze jego rasowe byki zabrały się za zapładnianie naszych Highlandów. Czy wy wiecie co to znaczy? Krowy zapłodniły byki innej rasy, to oznacza iż nie będą mogły rozmnożyć się z moimi bykami. Wyjdą z tego nic nie warte mieszańce.

- Ale szefowo…- próbował wtrącić Sam, jeden z pracowników rancza Swan Star.

- To ostateczny krok do bankructwa. Nie dość że nie będę miała cielaków to jeszcze Cullen zażąda takiego odszkodowania, że nie wypłacę się do końca życia. – Bella nie wiedziała co ma robić, czy płakać czy też krzyczeć. Ponieważ otaczali ją jej pracownicy postanowiła skorzystać z drugiej opcji. – To koniec, cholera jasna to mój koniec.

Nie było dla nikogo tajemnicą, że ranczo Swan Star tonie w długach. Nie zawiniła tutaj Bella, uchodziła za naprawdę dobrego zarządcę. Urodziła się do tej pracy, kochała ją i szanowała. Ale jak to mówią, nawet z pustego Salomon nie naleje, po śmierci ojca odziedziczyła ukochaną ziemie jednak z ogromnymi obciążeniami: mnóstwem niespłaconych kredytów, nachalnymi wierzycielami i syndykami z banku. Mimo jej usilnych prób nie dała rady wyprowadzić wszystkiego na prostą. Walczyła zawzięcie już trzy lata, spłaciła lwią część długów ojca ale spora część jeszcze została, każdy grosz szedł na opłacanie rat w banku i pensje dla nielicznych pracowników. Nie posiadała oszczędności bo i skąd je wziąć, skoro nie udawało jej się nazbierać nawet na nową pralkę, od pół roku prała w starej bali pamiętającej jeszcze czasy jej babci. Dzisiejsza wpadka była gwoździem do trumny, Edward Cullen – właściciel sąsiedniego rancza posiadał najlepsze i najdroższe krowy, przez wybryk jej nieodpowiedzialnych pracowników również on poniesie ogromne straty. Może by i wybaczył jej kolejną dewastację płotu ale nie utratę spermy jego najlepszych byków.

- Szefowo, damy sobie radę. Niech szefowa nie martwi się na zapas, my możemy na razie zrezygnować z naszego wynagrodzenia, spłacimy Cullena i będziemy ciągnąć dalej. – Cichym głosem oznajmił Embry, najmłodszy z grupki chłopaków pracujących dla niej. Koledzy stojący za nim pokiwali na znak aprobaty.

- Dajcie spokój i tak płace wam psie pieniądze. Nie jesteście już młokosami, niedługo będziecie chcieli założyć rodziny, kupić dom a to wymaga pieniędzy. Spójrzmy w prawdzie w oczy, to jest prawdopodobnie koniec Swan Star. – Mimo tragicznej sytuacji na jej ustach pojawił się uśmiech, doceniała poświęcenie tej grupki mężczyzn. Traktowała ich jak własną rodzinę, oprócz nich nie miała nikogo. Chociaż jej matka żyła, nie wiedziała co się z nią dzieje. Opuściła rodzinę wiele lat temu i od tamte pory nie dawała żadnego znaku życia. Isabella kochała ojca, mimo iż nie był idealny. Szczerze powiedziawszy posiadał on więcej wad niż zalet, nie stronił od alkoholu i kochał hazard. Mimo wszystko był dobrym ojcem, kochał córkę całym sercem i nigdy umyślnie jej nie skrzywdził.

- Nie śpieszy się nam do ożenku, szefowo!- zaśmiał się Quil.

- Ma racje, na razie nie mamy nawet narzeczonych więc niech szefowa się nie przejmuje. To nasza wina, że krowy popędziły nie tam gdzie trzeba, bierzemy za to pełną odpowiedzialność. – potwierdziła reszta.

- Nie ma co się oszukiwać chłopaki, nawet bez tego ledwo dajemy sobie radę. Przyszła pora aby wreszcie odpuścić….

- Nieprawda, damy radę. Proszę się nie poddawać!

- Zobaczymy jak to będzie, nie mam zamiaru rezygnować już teraz, jednak chcę abyście byli świadomi, co może nas czekać.

- Nie ma co gdybać, Embry i Quil zajmą się tymi nieszczęsnymi krowami a ja płotem. Niech szefowa się nie przejmuje. – zarządził Sam. W ciągu minuty trójka mężczyzn rozeszła się do swojej pracy w dość optymistycznych nastrojach. Żaden z nich nie brał pod uwagę możliwości bankructwa Rancza.

Isabella Swan uchodziła za twardą sztukę, nigdy nie zachowywała się _dziewczęco_ ani nie była typem małej, bezbronnej kobietki. Od zawsze interesowały ją konie, bydło i wszystko to co związane z prowadzeniem rancza. Nigdy nie umawiała się na randki, jednak wbrew opinii większości mieszkańców Springfield nie było to spowodowane brakiem zainteresowania mężczyznami , a raczej brakiem czasu. Od najmłodszych lat miała obowiązki, już jako ośmiolatka oporządzała bydło a jako jedenastolatka uczestniczyła w spędach. Mimo iż na pierwszy rzut oka wydawała się oschła i irytująca, tak naprawdę w kontaktach damsko-męskich była po prostu chorobliwie nieśmiała. Mężczyźni ją przerażali, mogła się z nimi kłócić, zachowywać jak oni i pracować jak oni, ale fakt że któryś z nich miał by zbliżyć się do niej, zarówno pod względem psychicznym jak i fizycznym, sprawiał że odczuwała prawdziwy strach.

Kiedy wszyscy wzięli się do pracy, Bella postanowiła zrobić porządek w dokumentacji. Nienawidziła tej pracy, spowodowane to było nie tylko jej fatalną sytuacją finansową ale też tym że od zawsze matematyka przyprawiała ją o mdłości. Nie zdążyła dojść jednak do drzwi wejściowych domu, kiedy do jej uszu dobiegł znajomy dźwięk, z daleka umiała usłyszeć ten charakterystyczny tętent koni. W pierwszej chwili pomyślała że to Sam albo Embry zapomnieli czegoś ze stodoły ale im dźwięk był wyraźniejszy tym bardziej nawiedzały ją złe odczucia. Kiedy odwróciła się aby dokładnie przyjrzeć się jeźdźcowi, zamarła. Na czarnym, czystej krwi arabie, szybkim galopem pędził w jej stronę sam Edward Cullen. W ciągu minuty temperatura jej ciała spadła o kilka stopni, na skórze pojawiła się gęsia skórka, opanowały ją dreszcze. Bardzo rzadko miała do czynienia z właścicielem Cullen Chance, zwykle pojawiał się jego zarządca Emmett. Było to jej na rękę, zawsze miała dobre stosunki z najstarszym McCarthym, więc łatwiej było wynegocjować opłatę za zniszczony plot czy kilka beli siana. Ale teraz będzie musiała stanąć twarzą w twarz z tym mężczyzną i z godnością go wysłuchać, była winna całemu zajściu – nie było co do tego wątpliwości. Zdawała sobie sprawę ze strat jakie poniósł Cullen, gotowa była ponieść pełną odpowiedzialność. Nie była jednak w stanie opanować , uczucia strachu, jakie ogarnęło ją od koniuszków palców aż po czubek głowy.

Edward świetnie wyglądał w siodle, z daleka było widać że ma rękę do koni. Im bliżej znajdował się Belli, tym bardziej nie mogła oderwać od niego wzroku. Mimo napięcia potrafiła rozpoznać i docenić dobrego jeźdźca, a tej umiejętności nie można było Cullenowi odmówić. Kiedy wierzchowiec dotarł już przed budynki gospodarcze, jeździec zwolnił a po kilku krokach całkowicie się zatrzymał. Bella próbowała pozbierać się sama w sobie, nie chciała wyjść na zrozpaczoną wariatkę, która nie radzi sobie z własnym życiem i ranczem.

- Witam panno Swan. – Kiedy usłyszała głos Cullena po jej ciele przeszedł dreszcz. Nie wiedziała czym był on jednak spowodowany, strachem czy może porażająco urodą właściciela.

- Dzień dobry panie Cullen.

- Wie pani w jakiej sprawie się tutaj znalazłem?

- Niestety tak. Przed chwilą zostałam poinformowana o dzisiejszym zdarzeniu. Proszę, chodźmy do mojego gabinetu. Będziemy mogli spokojnie porozmawiać.

- Nie jestem pewny panno Swan czy będę w stanie spokojnie mówić na ten temat, ale proszę nie mieć mi tego za złe. Zapewne rozumie pani co to oznacza dla mojego rancza.

- Oczywiście. Nalegam jednak abyśmy weszli do domu, dla mnie to również trudna sytuacja. Pan również zdaje sobie z tego sprawę.

- Tak.

- W taki razie zapraszam do środka. Napije się pan ze mną kawy?

- Panno Swan, nie przyjechałem tutaj na popołudniową herbatkę, sprawa jest poważna. Straty są ogromne, nie chce pani straszyć…

- Panie Cullen, niestety zdaje sobie sprawę z kosztów tego wszystkiego. Jeżeli mam być szczera przeraża mnie to wszystko. Nie wiem jak pan ale ja potrzebuje kofeiny, prawdopodobnie uchlam się jak świnia po pana wyjeździe. – Była potwornie zdenerwowana. Prawdopodobnie nie powinna w ogóle tego mówić ale i tak z trudem panowała nad swoimi emocjami. Doskonale wiedziała co za chwilę nastąpi. I to ją przerażało.

- Panno Swan!

- Wiem, nie powinnam tego mówić. Ale zarówno pan jak i ja wiemy co teraz nastąpi. – postanowiła nie kryć się z jakże bolesna dla niej prawdą.- Nie jest tajemnicą, że ostatnimi czasy z ledwością udaje mi się wszystko utrzymać na powierzchni. Dzisiejsza sytuacja z bydłem jest moim gwoździem do trumny. Chciałaby to wszystko załatwić szybko i możliwie bezboleśnie, mam nadzieje że i tym razem pójdzie mi pan na rękę.

- Co ma pani na myśli? – zapytał oszołomiony jej drżącym głosem Cullen.

- Chciałabym przed zamknięciem rancza i spłatą pana długu sprzedać co się da i zapłacić pracownikom pensje i wypowiedzenia i pomóc im znaleźć nowa pracę. A to trochę potrwa.

- Chce pani sprzedać swoją ziemie?

- Nie mam wyboru panie Cullen. To co się dzisiaj stało będzie mnie drogo kosztować, nie stać mnie aby wyłożyć taką sumę pieniędzy od razu. Jezu, nie stać mnie nawet żeby spłacić to w ratach. – Z trudem hamowała łzy, starała się aby nie pokazać mu jak bardzo ją boli myśl o stracie jedynego miejsca, które mogła nazywać domem. Stała sztywno, nienaturalnie wyprostowana. Dłonie zaciśnięte w pięści trzymała blisko ciała, jakby bała się że może zrobić komuś nimi krzywdę.

Edward był kompletnie zaskoczony. Spodziewał się wymówek, prób obarczenia odpowiedzialnością innych osób, nie był przygotowany na bezwarunkową kapitulacje Isabelli. Wiedział że sytuacja finansowa Swan Star jest trudna, nawet bardzo trudna, ale nie wpadł by na to że aż tak. Zrobiło mu się trochę głupio i od razu wyparowała z niego cała wściekłość. Nadal był zły, ale spłynęła z niego ta dzika furia jaką czuł jeszcze kilka sekund temu. Trudno było mu patrzeć na twarz Belli Swan, na której malowały się wszelkie emocje i zmartwienia. Mimo iż starała się nie okazywać swoich uczuć, nie za bardzo się jej to w tej chwili udawało. Jej postawa sprawiła że odczuwał coś na kształt podziwu, musiał przyznać rację Emmettowi, panna Swan to rzeczywiście odważna kobieta.

- Myślę że się dogadamy panno Swan. Nie ma co spodziewać się najgorszego. Rzeczywiście powinnyśmy wejść do środka i porozmawiać przy kawie.

Bella wzięła głęboki wdech, nie spodziewała się że w tej sytuacji Edward Cullen będzie dla mniej miły. Szczerze mówiąc była pewna krzyków, przekleństw, oskarżeń i gróźb. Syn Masena znany by ze swojego ciętego i dość ostrego języka, choć nigdy w odpowiedziom towarzystwie go nie używał. Odpowiednim, czyli wśród elity Springfield do której z całą pewnością się zaliczał. A ona z całą pewnością nie.

- Nie muszę się łudzić. Od dawna wiedziałam że jeżeli nie stanie się cud będę musiała sprzedać ranczo. A stratowanie pańskiego płotu i niefortunne zapłodnienie moich krów przez pana byki na pewno nie można określić mianem cudu. – Mimo swojej sytuacji nie mogła powstrzymać się od nuty sarkazmu. Zawsze była uważana za cyniczkę.

- Zgadzam się w panią ale mieszka pani w Arizonie od urodzenia, więc zdaje sobie sprawę, że tutaj dzieją się rzeczy niesłychane.

- Jest pan wierzący? – zapytała lekko wkurzona jego dziwnym wywodem. On śmie ją pouczać?

- Nie, i to nie ma nic wspólnego z Bogiem. Chcę tylko zaznaczyć, że nie należy skreślać wszystkiego tylko z powodu jednego niepowodzenia.

- Jednego? – zaśmiała się tym razem histerycznie Bella. – Boże, jakbym chciała aby było to pierwsze niepowodzenia. Panie Cullen, jest mi bardzo miło że próbuje mnie pan pocieszyć, ale to jest zbędne. Nie jestem biedną, zastraszoną i nieporadną dziewczynką. Zdaje sobie sprawę z konsekwencji mojego niedopatrzenia. Może się panu zdawać, że poddaje się, ale tak nie jest. Po prostu moje plany dość znacznie przesuną się w czasie i będę musiała realizować je innymi sposobami.

- A czy mógł bym poznać te pani wielkie plany?- zapytał, próbując przeniknąć jej duszę swoimi zielonymi oczami. Ta kobieta zaczynała go coraz bardziej intrygować. Bez wątpienia była zadziorna jak oset, ostra jak papryka chili i nie potrafiła przyjąć za grosz pomocy z zewnątrz.

- Dlaczego mam się panu zwierzać? I tak już za dużo powiedziałam.

- Wcale nie! Jestem zainteresowany o czym marzy ta pani mała główka.

- Nienawidzę protekcjonalnego zachowania. Nie życzę sobie aby ktoś taki jak ty Cullen śmiał się ze mnie.

- Och, widzę że przechodzimy sobie na ty! – Edward był rozbawiony. Ze smutnej i spanikowanej dziewczyną stała się w jednej chwili prawdziwą tygrysicą. Z jednej strony powinno go to chyba drażnić, ale na razie jedynie go bawiło. – W takim razie, co masz na myśli ktoś taki jak ja Isabello.

- Ty….. – Bella była już naprawdę wściekła. Nienawidziła gdy ktoś nazywał ją pełnym imieniem. Wszyscy zawsze mówili do niej Bella, ostatnia osobą która zwracała się do niej per Isabella była jej wyrodna mamuśka. - …skurwielu.

- To mocne słowa Swan. Musisz się liczyć ze słowami. – Rozbawienie Edwarda powoli mijało. – Może jednak wejdziemy do twojego nieszczęsnego gabinetu i coś ustalimy.

- Dobrze, ale byłabym wdzięczna gdybyś mnie nie prowokował Cullen.

- Bo co Swan? – Jego oczy świeciły niebezpiecznym blaskiem. Nie pamiętał kiedy ostatnio przeżywał taką huśtawkę nastrojów, najpierw był wściekły, potem współczujący, następnie zafascynowany, rozbawiony a teraz znów wściekły. Ta kobieta budziła w nim bardzo wiele sprzecznych emocji. Nie podobało mu się to. Dotąd widział ją zaledwie kilka razy, przez te sześć lat zamieni ze sobą zaledwie kilka słow. Prowadził dość interesujące i rozbudowane życie towarzyskie ale ona nie należała do osób z którymi spotykał się na wystawnych kolacjach i balach charytatywnych. Byli sąsiadami ale wdzieli się może na przełomie tych lat bardzo rzadko. Z tego co się orientował z rozmów między jego pracownikami Bella Swan była o cztery lata od niego młodsza i skończyła tutejsze liceum. Po zdaniu matury wyjechała do Phoenix gdzie skończyła weterynarie na tamtejszym uniwersytecie. Wróciła na rodzinne ranczo aby pomóc ojcu a po jego śmierci zajęła się prowadzeniem rodzinnego interesu, nie angażowała się w towarzyskie życie miasteczka. A teraz ta mała, drobna kobietka próbowała go przestraszyć. Jego! Dobre sobie.  
>- Nieważne. Wejdźmy w końcu do tego przeklętego domu i spróbujmy porozmawiać. – Mimo że kobieta była w gorącej wodzie kąpana, wiedziała że nie może pozwolić sobie na kolejny taki wyskok z jej strony, jaki przed chwilą usłyszał Cullen. Nie miała nic na swoje usprawiedliwienie, oprócz tego że była przed okresem. Ale tego nie zamierzała mu powiedzieć. Próbowała się więc uspokoić, choć sam Edward jej w ty nie pomagał.<p>

- Wiesz co Swan, jesteś reprezentantką tej grupy swojej płci, której zupełnie nie rozumiem i nie pojmuje, nie mówiąc już o działaniu na nerwach.

- Cieszę się Cullen bardzo. Dawno nie słyszałam z niczyich słów lepszego komplementu. – wysyczała przez zaciśnięte usta i poprowadziła swojego gościa na ganek niewielkiego domu zbudowanego w hiszpańskim stylu.

1 Sezon wycieleń - okres rozrodu bydła.

2 Kapelusze noszone przez mieszkańców stanów południowych USA, szczególnie upodobane przez kowboi

3 Cowboy (ang.) – dosłownie chłopak od krów, osoby zajmujące się hodowlą, wypasem i opieką nad bydłem. Są to głównie krowy mięsne, hodowlą krów mlecznych zajmują się farmerzy.

4 Pustynia znajdująca się na terenie stanu Arizona

5 Największe miasta stanu Arizona.

6 Ojciec (hiszp.), język hiszpański jest bardzo popularnym i powszechnie używanym językiem w południowych stanach USA

7 Rasa bydła mięsnego

8 Rasa bydła mięsnego


	2. Chapter 2

Rozdział II – Everything change

Poniedziałek, 25 Września 2009

Springfield w stanie Arizona

Temperatura 31 ºC

Wilgotność powietrza 15%.

Ranczo Swan Star

Godzina 13°°

Dom Belli Swan był czysty i zadbany, ale od dawna ściany prosiły się o nową farbę a podłoga o cyklinowanie. Budynek miał już blisko 100 lat i został zbudowany przez pradziadka kobiety, Billego Swana, który na początku dwudziestego wieku zaczął szukać szczęścia na piaszczystych terenach Arizony. Był to mały, prosty dom w stylu hiszpańskim, ściany były szarobrązowe, podłoga dębowa, lekko zaśniedziała. Wszystkie sprzęty domowe lata swojej świetności dawno miały już za sobą i mimo wręcz sterylnej czystości nie dało się tego ukryć.  
>Isabella nie posiadała pomieszczenia którego z czystym sumieniem nazwała by gabinetem, funkcje tę pełnił oddzielony meblościanką kawałek pokoju dziennego.<br>Edward musiał w głębi ducha przyznać, że ta kobieta za wszelką cenę próbowała uchronić swoją własność od upadku i widać było jej starania. Ponownie obudziło się w nim coś na kształt podziwu i szacunku  
>Mimo oczywistych braków dom miał bardzo specyficzną atmosferę, poraziła ona Edwarda. Nie było tu żadnych kobiecych bibelotów, kwiatów ani koronek, tak charakterystycznych dla domowego zacisza zamieszkanego jedynie przez kobietę, a jednak nie dało się ukryć że mieszka tu przedstawicielka płci przeciwnej.<p>

- Zapraszam, proszę usiąść. - Bella pewnym głosem wskazała gościowi solidne, dębowe krzesło, znajdujące się obok prowizorycznego biurka. Sama usiadła po przeciwnej stronie i próbowała uspokoić skołatane nerwy. Ten facet miał na nią dziwny wpływ, raz sprawiał że czuła się wściekła, potem zauroczona i oszołomiona, a zaraz potem znów wściekła. Nie tak wyobrażała sobie rozmowę z Cullenem.  
>- Dziękuje. - odparł grzecznie mężczyzna i z zaciekawieniem przyglądał się pani gospodarz.<br>Isabella speszona tym przeszywającym wzrokiem postanowiła poruszyć w końcu niewygodny temat, z powodu którego oboje znaleźli się w tym miejscu.  
>- Tak więc, zdaje sobie sprawę że pana Herenfordy kosztują majątek. A fakt że zapłodniły je moje byki sprawił, że znacznie spadły na wartości. Nie wiem ile faktycznie będzie mnie to kosztować ale zapewne około dziewięćdziesięciu tysięcy. Jak pan wie nie stać mnie aby wyłożyć taką sumę pieniędzy na stół i zapłacić panu za szkody. Dlatego też mam nadzieje że uwzględni to pan przy windykacji długu i da mi czas na zebranie takiej sumy... - urwała nagle, bo Edward nadal przeszywał ją tymi swoimi zielonymi, niesamowitymi oczyma, nie odzywając się w ogóle. Zapadła niepokojąca cisza, powietrze stało się gęste i ciężkie. Bellę ogarnęło dziwne uczucie, czuła dziwny ucisk w brzuchu, miała wrażenie jakby połknęła piłkę która utknęła jej gdzieś w żołądku. Nie był to ani strach ani obawa, tylko napięcie. Cullen nadal się nie odzywał. Jego oczy świeciły niebezpiecznie a na ustach widniał czarujący uśmiech. W tym momencie dziewczyna nie wiedziała już co robić, próbowała więc kontynuować przerwany wątek.<br>- ...myślę że w ciągu trzech miesięcy uda mi się uzbierać...- ponownie umilkła, ta sytuacja robiła się coraz bardziej nerwowa. Panna Swan nie należała do osób które uginają się pod męskim spojrzeniem, nie była słodkim dziewczęciem które marzyło tylko o czarującym mężu. Ponownie jej oszołomienie przekształcało się w złość. Jednak Edward jakby wyczuwając dość radykalną zmianę nastroju Isabelli zabrał w końcu głos.  
>-Jak raczyła pani zauważyć straty są ogromne. I nie chodzi już tylko o te Highlandy i Herenfordy. Ta cała sytuacja popsuła moje plany trzyletnie, dotyczące rozrodu bydła i prawdopodobnie wpłynie na wyniki sprzedaży. Tak więc straty sięgają dużo więcej niż można na pierwszy rzut oka przypuszczać. - Cullen mówił spokojnie ale widać było iż nie ma w tym momencie nastroju do żartów. Zniknął ten łagodny uśmieszek, który kwitł na jego ustach w czasie jej krótkiego wywodu. - Nie chcąc pani straszyć, nie jest pani w stanie spłacić mi tego w gotówce.<br>- W takim razie co pan proponuje?  
>- Swan Star jest całkiem spore, ma świetną lokalizacje, dostęp do rzeki i niezłą infrastrukturę. A co najważniejsze sąsiaduje z moim. Cóż, nie będę owijał w bawełnę. Chce odkupić od pani ranczo.<br>- Chce pan Swan Star? - krzyknęła Bella. Jej twarz momentalnie stała się cała czerwona, ręce zaczęły drżeć. Kobieta chciała wstać, podejść do niego i wyrzucić mu że oszalał, ale bała się że nogi odmówią jej posłuszeństwa. Przez moment nawet sądziła, że to głupi żart z jego strony ale wyraz twarzy Cullena dał jej do zrozumienia, że jego propozycja jest jak najbardziej poważna.  
>- Tak jest panno Swan, chce Swan Star. Jak sama pani stwierdziła, musi pani sprzedać ranczo aby wywiązać się ze zobowiązań względem mnie. Tak więc, to po części pani pomysł, odkupie pani ziemię za cenę rynkową.<br>- Ale ja nie rozumiem! Przecież dług, jak...  
>- Och, proszę dać mi się wysłowić. Boże jak ja nienawidzę narwanych ludzi, którzy nie pozwolą nawet dokończyć rozmówcy zdania. - mruknął pod nosem. - To że wykupie ranczo nie będzie pani z niczego zwalniać. Będziesz u mnie pracować Swan, dopóki nie spłacisz tego co jesteś mi winna. I jeszcze jedno, martwi się pani o swoich młodych pracowników i ich przyszłość, postanowiłem ich także zatrudnić. Jest to nawet mi na rękę, skoro moje ranczo tak szybko ma się powiększyć, przydadzą się nowe ręce do pracy.<br>- Skąd pan wie, że się na to zgodzę? - zapytała nadal oszołomiona propozycją Bella.  
>- Bo nie ma pani innego wyjścia. Kto będzie chciał odkupić ten kawałek ziemi z tymi wszystkimi długami? Z tego co wiem są dość pokaźne. Słuchaj Swan, nie mam za bardzo czasu aby się z tobą targować. Albo przyjmujesz moje warunki albo nie. Doskonale zdajesz sobie sprawę że jeżeli nie zrobisz tego, to wykończy cię nie tylko bank ale i moi prawnicy. To najlepsza decyzja jaką możesz podjąć.<p>

Isabella była przerażona. Mimo iż brała pod uwagę sprzedaż rancza, nigdy nie przyszłoby jej do głowy że Cullen będzie chciał je nabyć. Rzeczywiście oferta była kusząca, zdawała sobie sprawę że w tym momencie sprzedaż przez pośrednika byłaby niezwykle trudna, mało kto by się pokusił na tak zadłużone gospodarstwo. Jej pracownicy mogli mieć zapewnioną prace, prawdopodobnie z całkiem niezłymi zarobkami. Czego mogła więcej oczekiwać?  
>Kochała swój dom, czuła się przywiązana do swojej ziemi, gdyby mogła zostałaby tu na zawsze, ale już podjęła decyzje.<br>- Zgadzam się panie Cullen. - odpowiedziała cicho po krótkiej chwili namysłu.  
>- Cieszę się, że poszłaś po rozum do głowy. - rzucił tylko Edward.<br>- Ile mam czasu na przeprowadzkę? - Bella zdusiła w sobie chęć płaczu. Sama myśl o opuszczeniu tego miejsca, które zawsze było jej schronieniem , była jej tak nieprzyjemna iż wolała nie analizować uczuć jakie się w niej pojawiały.  
>- A kto mówił o przeprowadzce, panno Swan.<br>- Jak to, przecież chce pan kupić całe ranczo?  
>- Nie potrzebuje kolejnego domu, umowa kupna będzie wykluczała dom i część zabudowań gospodarskich. Stajnie i stodoły znajdują się w znacznej odległości od budynku, więc moi pracownicy nie będą pani przeszkadzać.<br>- Czyli będę mogła tu zostać? - zapytała jeszcze raz, aby upewnić się czy dobrze usłyszała.  
>- Nie mam zamiaru uczynić panią bezdomną a ponadto ten dom jest w pani rodzinie od pokoleń. Wystarczy że musi się pani pozbywać ojcowizny.<p>

Cullen coraz bardziej ją intrygował. Mało kto uczyniłby w jej stronę taki gest.  
>- Czemu się tak pani na mnie patrzy? Czy to takie dziwne że nie zamierzam zabierać tego domu? - Mężczyzna zaśmiał się ironicznie widząc zdumienie w oczach właścicielki Swan Star. - Nie jestem aż takim skurwysynem<br>- Nie jest to typowe zachowanie wśród wierzycieli. - odparła.  
>- Ale ja nie jestem typowym wierzycielem. Skoro już dogadaliśmy się w najważniejszych kwestiach, nadszedł czas abyśmy sfinalizowali wszystko formalnie. Zależy mi na tym aby odbyło się to dość szybko, dlatego też proponuje spotkanie z moimi prawnikami jutro popołudniu? - Tym razem zachowywał się jak typowy biznesmen. Jego głos stracił południowy akcent, dało się słyszeć nowojorskie pochodzenie.<br>- Oczywiście. - Bella wzięła głęboki wdech. - A co potem? Jak pan sobie wyobraża naszą współpracę.  
>- Czemu pani po prostu nie zapyta, jakie wynagrodzenie dla pani zaplanowałem? Przecież to Cię dręczy? - W jego oczach widać było rozbawienie, zaskoczył ją swoją bezpośredniością..<br>- Nie o to mi dokładnie chodziło, ale skoro już poruszyłeś ten temat...  
>- Przede wszystkim wymagam ciężkiej pracy, nie będzie dla ciebie żadnych ulg tylko dlatego że jesteś kobietą. Zaczniesz od początku, od najniższego stanowiska , jeżeli się sprawdzisz - awansujesz. Mam nadzieje, że to ci odpowiada. A jeżeli chodzi o zapłatę, dostaniesz najniższą pensje, podwyżki i premie będą również ciebie dotyczyć ale oczywiście jeżeli będziesz na to zasługiwać.<br>- To przejrzyste zasady panie Cullen. Nie musi pan mówić do mniej jak do dziecka.  
>- Ach i jeszcze jedno. - Udawał że w ogóle nie usłyszał jej uwagi. - Skoro mogę już nazywać panią moim pracownikiem, powinniśmy przejść na ty. Będę mówił do pani po imieniu choć zapewne częściej po nazwisku. Tego samego wymagam od ciebie, na pastwisku nie ma podziału na pan i pani. Wszyscy jesteśmy równi.<br>- Czyli od tej chwili jesteś po prostu Cullen?  
>-Albo Edward jak wolisz.<br>- Cullen jest w porządku.  
>- W takim razie Swan, ubiliśmy interes. To do zobaczenia jutro. Przywiozę wszystko co jest potrzebne do transakcji a ty przygotuj akt własności.<br>- Zawsze się tak rządzisz?  
>- Jestem szefem Swan. Ja żądze, ty słuchasz.<br>- To będzie trudna współpraca Cullen.  
>- Już moja w tym głowa żebyś się podporządkowała.<br>- Będę u ciebie pracować, nie będę częścią twojego majątku.  
>- Tak to odbierasz. - zaśmiał się perliście - Pod pewnym względem będziesz należeć do mnie. W końcu będziesz odpracowywać u mnie swój dług<br>- Zamierzam uczciwie pracować ale nic więcej. Nie lubię jak próbuje się mnie traktować jak zabawkę.  
>- Nie da się ciebie pomylić z zabawką. Jesteś bardziej jak oset.<br>- Dzięki za komplement.  
>- To nie był komplement.<br>- Dla mnie był.  
>- Wymagam podporządkowania. Na moim ranczu nie ma samowoli Swan. Dobrze by było gdybyś wzięła to sobie do serca. Do tej pory ty byłaś szefem, ale od teraz decyzje podejmuje ja<br>- Jeszcze niczego nie podpisałam...  
>- Ale podpiszesz. I dobrze by było, gdybyś już teraz zaczęła myśleć o mniej jak o szefie.<br>- To będzie trudne.  
>- Wszystko zależy od ciebie.<br>Oboje wpatrywali się w siebie nawzajem, jakby mentalnie sprawdzając które z nich jest silniejsze. Żadne z nich nie zamierzało odpuścić, żadne nie chciało być tym słabszym. Było jednak za wcześnie aby stwierdzić, które z nich dominuje.  
>- Chyba już pora, abyś już poszedł.<br>- Wyrzucasz mnie?  
>- Skoro nie zamierzasz kupować domu, to jest i nadal będzie mój. A to znaczy że ja decyduje kto może do niego wejść. W tym momencie chcę abyś już wrócił do Cullen Chance.<br>- Nie musisz być taka opryskliwa i tak zamierzałem już wracać do pracy. Jutro w południe dobijemy targu. Będę o 12.  
>- Samo południe. Jak na starych westernach. Czyli jutro mnie postrzelisz.<br>- Nie szukaj takich głupkowatych metafor. To najlepsza decyzja jaką mogłaś podjąć, nie powinnaś uważać się za przegraną.  
>- I tak będę się tak czuła. Straciłam ranczo, nie udało mi się zatrzymać swojej ojcowizny. To jest porażka.<br>- Mogło być dużo gorzej Swan.  
>- Wiem, ale na razie i tak jest fatalnie. Spadaj już do siebie Cullen. Potrzebuje chwili samotności. Później muszę porozmawiać z pracownikami.<br>- W takim razie do zobaczenia Swan. - rzekł Edward wstając z krzesła i udając się w kierunku drzwi wejściowych. - Nie musisz mnie odprowadzać.  
>- Nie miałam takiego zamiaru.<br>- Nie wątpię.  
>Już był przy drzwiach kiedy odwrócił się w jej stronę i powiedział jeszcze.<br>- To naprawdę była dobra decyzja Isabello. - Wyszedł.

To była naprawdę trudna decyzja. Czuła się jak przegrana. Odkąd odziedziczyła ranczo starała się ze wszystkich sił aby spłacić wszystkie długi, jakie ojciec zaciągnął przez te wszystkie lata. A było tego sporo. Jej ojciec, Charlie Swan, był słabym człowiekiem. Kiedy był trzeźwy nie dało się go nie lubić. Zawsze się uśmiechał, żartował, kochał córkę którą wychowywał sam. Ślub z Rennee - matką kobiety - był błędem. Była samolubna, egoistyczna, chciała wyrwać się z Springfield za wszelką cenę. Wyszła za mąż za Charliego tylko dlatego że zaszła w ciąże. Gdy Bella miała niecałe pięć lat opuściła rodzinę i wyprowadziła się do Phoenix. Rok później przesłała mężowi papiery rozwodowe. Od momentu opuszczenia Springfield, czyli prawie 24 lata temu, nikt jej już więcej nie widział.  
>Stary Swan miał skłonności do nałogów. Jak jeszcze pociąg do alkoholu i nikotyny Bella była w stanie zrozumieć, tak to z powodu uzależnienia od hazardu znalazła się w tej sytuacji. Ojciec brał coraz więcej pożyczek, aby móc zrealizować swoje chore wyobrażenie o wygranej w kasynie. Skończyło się tylko tym iż pewnej deszczowej nocy pięć lat temu Charlie zapił się na śmierć zostawiając córce tylko długi i same kłopoty.<br>Po tych wszystkich latach wyrzeczeń, po wylaniu litrów potu i krwi, nic się nie udało.  
>- Dobrze że jeszcze mogę zachować dom. Nie wiem gdzie bym się przeniosła. - mruknęła sama do siebie Isabella. - Ale w miasteczku będą mieli gadane, jakbym nie była już tematem ich drwin i żartów. Trudno, teraz to już po ptakach. Dasz radę Bella. Odpracujesz to co jesteś mu winna a później może uda ci się kupić jakiś mały, własny kawałek ziemi. Teraz wszystko powinno iść lepiej. - pocieszała samą siebie.<p>

Gorące godziny popołudniowe dały nieźle popalić pracownikom rancza Swan Star. Chłopakom udało się w końcu oddzielić krowy od byków Cullena i zapędzić je na inne pastwisko. Naprawili również uszkodzony płot. Zajęło im to prawie cały dzień. Zmęczeni wracali do Swan Star aby zdać szefowej relacje z dzisiejszego dnia. Ku ich zdumieniu szefowa już na nich czekała. Zaprosiła całą trójkę do salonu. Kiedy lekko podenerwowani usiedli, zaczęła im objaśniać całą sytuacje.  
>- Rozmawiałam dziś z Cullenem. Ponieważ straty są ogromne i oboje wiedzieliśmy że nie dałabym rady spłacić tego z gotówce, postanowiłam sprzedać mu ranczo.<br>- Jak to? - krzyknął Embry. - To nie możliwe, powiedz mi szefowo że żartujesz.  
>- Niestety, nie mam dzisiaj za bardzo powodów do żartów.<br>- Nie rób tego Bella. - wtrącił się Sam - Damy radę się z tego wykaraskać, nie podejmuj aż tak radykalnych metod.  
>- Właśnie. - przytaknął kolegą Quil - Przecież wiemy jak bardzo kochasz tą ziemię.<br>- Słuchajcie, nie jest tak źle jak się wydaje. Cullen wprawdzie odkupuje moje ranczo ale bez domu. I co najważniejsze zapewnia wam prace. Obiecał mi to.  
>- Nie chcemy dla niego pracować. Wolimy ciebie jako szefa.- wtrącił się Embry, ale Bella mu przerwała.<br>- Ja też będę u niego pracować, aby spłacić długi.  
>- Zaraz, czyli on odkupuje twoje ranczo a ty masz jeszcze może harować u niego za darmo? - Sam bardzo lubił Bellę, nie chciał aby ktokolwiek ją w ten sposób wykorzystywał. Darzył szacunkiem jej prace i starania, kiedy potrzebowała pracowników, zatrudnił się u niej bez zmrużenia oka. Namówił jeszcze swoich kuzynów. Serce mu się krajało na myśl, że wszelkie wysiłki tej kobiety pójdą na marne.<br>- Nie będę pracowała u niego za darmo, ale logiczne jest też że nie będzie mi płacił jak normalnemu pracownikowi. Chłopaki nie panikujcie, sami musicie przyznać że lepszej okazji nie znajdę. Ranczo przejdzie w dobre ręce, mogę zatrzymać dom a do tego Cullen da wam dużo lepszą pracę z świetnymi zarobkami. Moje długi są naprawdę duże, nikogo w okolicy nie było by stać aby kupić aż tak zadłużoną ziemię. Wiem że jest to trudne, mi samej również jest przykro, mam wrażenie że nie zrobiłam wszystkiego co mogłam aby zatrzymać tą ziemię. Czuje się winna. Dam jednak sobie radę.  
>- Nie obwiniaj się. - Sam wstał i serdecznie uściskał Isabellę. - Zrobiłaś znacznie więcej niż mogłaś. Skoro taka jest twoja decyzja to ja się podporządkuje. Pamiętaj, że mimo wszystko jesteś naszą szefową i zawsze będziemy gotowi aby ci pomóc.<br>- Sam ma rację. Wprawdzie nie podoba mi się myśl że Cullen będzie teraz o wszystkim decydował, ale rzeczywiście lepszej pracy nie dostaniemy. - Tym razem uścisnął ją Embry. - Powiedz tylko słowo, a jesteśmy do twojej dyspozycji.  
>- Dziękuje wam bardzo Gdyby nie wy, to już dawni wszystko by się rozsypało. Pomogliście mi , gdy wszyscy odwrócili się do mnie plecami. Wasze wsparcie dużo dla mnie znaczy. - Isabellę wzruszyło zachowanie tych trzech młodzików, których traktowała jak braci. - Cała nasza czwórka będzie nowa w Cullen Chance. Będziemy musieli trzymać się razem.<br>- To oczywiste. - zaśmiał się Quil  
>- Jeszcze raz wam dziękuje.<br>- Nie masz za co, w końcu pracujemy razem kilka dobrych lat. A znamy się już od tak dawna... - odezwał się Sam. - Nie powinnaś dzisiaj zostawać sama. Wpadnij dzisiaj do nas na kolacje. Emily coś ugotuje, Embry i Quil też będą.  
>- Dzięki ale wolałabym jednak posiedzieć trochę w domu, w samotności. Pojadę konno na pastwisko i pożegnam się z tym wszystkim. Jutro przyjedzie Cullen z prawnikami, więc prawdopodobnie w południe przestane być właścicielką Swan Star.<br>- Jesteś pewna? Zaproszenie jest cały czas aktualne, jakbyś potrzebowała towarzystwa, wiesz gdzie mieszkamy. - odpowiedział się łagodnie Sam.  
>- Obiecuje, że jeżeli poczuje się naprawdę paskudnie to wpadnę.<br>- Trzymamy cię za słowo.- przytaknął Embry.

Słońce już chyliło się ku zachodowi, kiedy Bella objeżdżała konno swoje ziemie. Uwielbiała zapach suchej trawy, lubiła czuć pod stopami twardą i popękaną ziemie, kochała tutejsze zachody i wschody słońca. Żal jej było to wszystko zostawiać, bo choć zapewne będzie tutaj jeszcze nie raz, nigdy nic nie będzie już takie samo. Te tereny nie będą już jej, przestanie być właścicielką tego małego nieba na ziemi.  
>Dopiero teraz, gdy była daleko od wszystkich i wszystkiego mogła sobie pozwolić na chwilę słabości. Rozpłakała się przeraźliwie głośno nie szczędząc ani łez, ani krzyków ani szlochów.<br>- Dlaczego? Boże, dlaczego? Czemu nie mogę żyć jak inni, czemu nie mam prawa do szczęścia? Dlaczego nic mi się nie udaje? - krzyczała głośno i donośnie. Musiała wyrzucić z siebie chociaż część tych żalów jakie skumulowały się w niej. Wiedziała że jak tego nie zrobi, że jak nie wyrzucić tego wszystkiego tu i teraz, rozklei się prawdopodobnie jutro przy Cullenie. A tego nie chciała.  
>Płakała więc na środku pastwisko, podczas zachodu słońca. Waliła pięściami o ziemię, nie próbowała nawet ocierać łez. Nie wiedziała ile czasu spędziła na kolanach płacząc i przeklinając Boga, własnego ojca i wszystkich mieszkańców Springfiled. Było już ciemno kiedy wracała do domu nadal łkając cicho.<br>Kiedy w końcu znalazła się we własnym łóżku od razu zasnęła. Potrzebowała odpoczynku, jutro miał być w końcu najgorszy dzień jej życia.

Kiedy następnego dnia Edward Cullen pojawił się w drzwiach jej domu wraz z trzema facetami w garniturach, którzy prawdopodobnie byli tymi słynnymi prawnikami, była już spokojna i opanowana. Starała się grać rolę osoby zrównoważonej, choć wewnątrz czuła coś na kształt huraganu. Kiedy nadszedł moment złożenia podpisu pod umową kupna-sprzedaży, ręka zadrżała jej nieznacznie. Miała ochotę się rozpłakać, kiedy pod kilkustronicowym kontraktem umieściła swoje imię i nazwisko, wiedziała jednak, że dopóki Cullen znajduje się w promieniu kilometra, nie może sobie pozwolić na chwilę słabości.  
>Nim zegar wybił godzinę trzynastą ranczo Swan Star stało się własnością Edwarda Cullena i jednocześnie częścią Cullen Chance.<br>- Robić z tobą interesy to przyjemność. - powiedział do niej już po wszystkim Cullen  
>- Możesz sobie darować takie teksty, przynajmniej dzisiaj.<br>- Widzę że humorek nie dopisuje.  
>- Dziwisz się? Właśnie sprzedałam jedyną rzecz na której mi zależało. Teraz nie mam już nic. - Bella sama była zdziwiona swoją szczerością, przecież obiecała sobie że nie będzie się łamać przy Edwardzie.<br>- Źle to sobie tłumaczysz. W ten sposób będziesz stała ciągle w jednym miejscu. Pomyśl, to szansa na to aby zacząć wszystko od nowa.  
>- Mówisz to z własnego doświadczenia? - zapytała z lekką ironią.<br>- Tak. - odparł tylko. Oboje umilkli, to był trudny temat zarówno dla niej i dla niego.  
>- Nie wiedziałem, że jesteś z wykształcenia weterynarzem. - przerwał niezręczną ciszę Edward.<br>- Zawsze uważałam, że to przydatna umiejętność na ranczu, tym bardziej że usługi weterynarzy stają się coraz droższe. Nigdy jednak nie praktykowałam, chyba że na własnych zwierzętach.  
>- Jesteś pełna sprzeczności Swan.<br>- Ja? Jestem prostą kobietą. Nie ma sensu doszukiwać się we mnie tajemniczości.  
>- Każdy ma swoje tajemnice. Ty zapewne również.<br>- Nie przeczę, jednak w moim przypadku nie ma co ukrywać. Z resztą pół miasteczka zna lepiej moją biografię niż ja sama.  
>- Akurat ja mam w tym bogate doświadczenia, po moim przyjeździe próbowali maglować mnie przy każdej okazji.<br>- Wierzę.  
>- W każdym razie, jutro o szóstej masz się pojawić w pracy Swan. Rozmawiałem już tymi chłopaczkami, którzy u ciebie pracowali, oni również zaczną od jutra.<br>- Co będę na początek robić?  
>- To co początkujący, będziesz pracować w stajni. Do twoich obowiązków będzie należało czyszczenie boksów i koni, karmienie ich no i oczywiście przerzucanie siana.<br>- Rozumiem. - odpowiedziała tylko. Bez wątpienia Cullen chciał ją sprawdzić, dla każdego zarządcy taka praca była wręcz upokarzająca, bo oznaczała całkowitą degradacje. Nie chciała jednak dać mu satysfakcji z tego, że poczuła się w tym momencie okropnie.  
>- Cieszę się że wszystko dotarło. W takim razie do jutra Swan. Tylko się nie spóźnij, niczego tak bardzo nienawidzę jak spóźnialskich.<br>- O to nie musisz się martwić Cullen, na pewno będę na czas.  
>- Mam taką nadzieje.<br>To będzie naprawdę trudna współpraca.


	3. Chapter 3

Rozdzial III – I know, it's hard for you

Środa, 27 Września 2009

Springfield w stanie Arizona

Temperatura 19°C

Wilgotność powietrza 25%

Ranczo Swan Star

O czwartej rano Bella obudziła się z niespokojnego snu. To dzisiaj oficjalnie przywita się że swoim nowym życiem, jeszcze dwa dni temu posiadała własną ziemię, była zarządcą Swan Star, prowadziła trudne ale w jakiś sposób szczęśliwe życie. Teraz zostało jej tylko prosić Boga o to, aby jak najszybciej udało jej się spłacić Cullena. Jednak nie miała większych złudzeń, w najlepszym przypadku zajmie jej to około czterech lat.  
>Słońce dopiero wyłaniało się zza horyzontu, mogła pozwolić sobie na jeszcze czterdzieści minut leniuchowania. Zapowiadał się naprawdę trudny dzień. Bella nie miała wątpliwości że wszyscy będą ją obserwować i oceniać. Zapewne Edward również będzie zwracać na nią szczególną uwagę. Pocieszała ją myśl że Sam, Embry i Quil znajdują się w takiej samej sytuacji i nie będzie z tym wszystkim zupełnie sama. Może to i egoistyczne z jej strony, jednak cieszyła się że cały ten bałagan nie skupi się tylko na niej. Nie cierpiała kiedy ludzie zwracali na nią uwagę, wolała zostawać w cieniu i nie rzucać się w oczy. Po śmierci ojca przez długi czas była obiektem zainteresowania miasteczka, na początku mieszkańcom nie mieściło się w głowie, jak tak młoda kobieta a do tego zupełnie sama poradzi sobie z zarządzaniem rancza. Następnie, kiedy długi ojca wyszły na światło dzienne, zastanawiali się kiedy w końcu odpuści i zostawi cały ten bałagan w cholerę. Przez ostatni rok miała względny spokój, jednak była pewna że w tym momencie wszyscy już wiedzą o przejęciu przez Edwarda Cullena Swan Star. Znów będzie musiała zmagać się z szeptami za swoimi plecami i z zainteresowanymi spojrzeniami, skierowanymi w jej stronę. Z ust kobiety wymknęło się westchnienie pełne rezygnacji.<br>- Im prędzej pojawię się miasteczku tym lepiej. I tak będą gadać, ale przynajmniej nie zarzucą mi że się ukrywam, jak ostatnim razem. - szepnęła sama do siebie. Po śmierci ojca przez całkiem długi czas nie pojawiała się w Springfield, kiedy więc ktoś przyuważył ją w sklepie z narzędziami Mallorych stała się sensacją miesiąca. Jedna życzliwa kobieta nawet ją zaczepiła i zapytała czy przypadkiem już nie sprzedała rancza, bo ostatnio nikt jej nie widział.  
>Tym razem nie zamierzała popełnić tego samego błędu, będzie musiała w końcu tu żyć i prosperować przynajmniej przez następne cztery lata.<br>Minuty spędzone w ciepłej i pachnącej pościeli biegły nieubłaganie. Ogarniała ją coraz to większa presja i niepokój.

Środa, 27 Września 2009

Springfield w stanie Arizona

Temperatura 25°

Wilgotność powietrza 18%

Ranczo Cullen Chance

Godzina 5³º

Cullen wstał już ponad godzinę temu. Niedługo zacznie się jego kolejny dzień pracy, odkąd pamiętał uwielbiał wstawać przed wschodem słońca, nic tak nie cieszyło go jak widok porannej Iris1. Ten dzień miał się nieznacznie różnić od setek poprzednich, dzisiaj pracę zaczynała Bella Swan.

Nie miał pojęcia skąd wziął się u niego pomysł zatrudnia tej kobiety, była nieobliczalna jak letnia burza, nie mógł przewidzieć jej zachowania i reakcji. Zastanawiał się czy nie popełnił błędu proponując odpracowanie długu, nie było to konwencjonalne zachowaniem, nie przy tej wysokości wierzytelności. Mógł załatwić to w standardowy sposób, domagając się comiesięcznej spłaty w ratach, na pewno było by to dla niego korzystniejsze. Jego prawnicy wręcz sugerowali ten typ spłaty, ale on nigdy nie zmieniał zdania. Skoro zaproponował Swan że odrobi u niego wszystko, to zamierzał podtrzymać tą decyzje do końca. Nawet jeżeli oznaczało to że będzie się musiał męczyć z tą kobieta kilka lat.

Oczywiście oznaczało to, że zainteresowany był jej przeszłością. Zaczerpnął dość dogłębnych informacji o Isabelli Swan, szczególnie od Emmetta. Poznał w streszczeniu jej dzieciństwo i lata szkolne, dowiedział się również trochę więcej o jej gospodarowaniu Swan Star. Według Emmetta gdyby nie długi jej ojca, na pewno w tym momencie prowadziła by dość prężne gospodarstwo. Jedyną białą plamom w jej życiorysie były cztery lata spędzone na studiach w Phoenix, nikt za bardzo nie wiedział co się w tym czasie z nią działo. Edward przeżył szok kiedy dowiedział się że Bella ma dyplom uniwersytetu i do tego tak prestiżowego jak uczelnia UPX2. Wydawało mu się że jest zwykłą dziewczyną, która co najwyżej skończyła liceum. Większość kobiet w mieście przerwała swoją edukacje po zdobyciu średniego wykształcenia i nie miała ambicji na zrobienie kroku dalej.

Gdy do tego okazało się że jest weterynarzem i skończyła studia z wyróżnieniem w duchu przyznał że jej nie doceniał. Stanowiła dla niego coraz większa zagadkę

Zdawał sobie sprawę, że trudno będzie się jej przystosować. Przez kilka lat była zarządcą a teraz będzie musiała wykonywać pracę parobka. W tym momencie musi jednak udowodnić na co ją stać, w społeczności ranczerów szacunek zdobywa się poprzez ciężka pracę, gdy pokarze że jest dobra, automatycznie zostanie przygarnięta do tej specyficznej społeczności zdominowanej przez płeć męską.

Edward spojrzał na zegarek, wskazówki pokazywały piątą czterdzieści pięć. Kończąc pić kawę, czekał na ostatniego tosta jakiego miała mu zaraz podać jego gospodyni.

- Mam dosmażyć jeszcze?- zapytała gdy Edward w dwóch kęsach pochłoną podaną mu kromkę chleba.

- Nie dziękuje, to co zjadłem w zupełności mi wystarczy.

- Czy to dziś zaczyna pracę córka Charliego Swana?

- Tak.

- To dobra dziewczyna, panie Cullen. Ojciec zostawił jej tylko same kłopoty. Mam nadzieje, że będzie pan wyrozumiały.

- Bierzesz ją w obronę, Meggie? – zaśmiał się widząc jej lekko zatroskaną minę.- Wydawało mi się, że Bella Swan nie jest za bardzo lubianą osobą w kręgach naszego małego miasta.

- Skąd taki pomysł? Wprawdzie rzeczywiście mało komu podobało się że młoda dziewczyna przejmie prowadzenie tego sporego rancza, ale nikt nie życzył jej źle. Szkoda że nie wyszło. – Meggie była oburzona insynuacją pracodawcy. – Isabella Swan od dzieciństwa była inna niż pozostałe jej rówieśnice. Może spowodowane to było brakiem matki, choć Renne i tak nie należała do kobiet z instynktem macierzyńskim, a może wpływem ojca. Zawsze gustowała w zajęciach typowo męskich…

- Widzę, że jesteś dość dobrze poinformowana.

- Czyżby sugerował pan że plotkuje? Może pan nie wie, ale przez dwadzieścia lat pracowałam w bibliotece miejskiej a Bella bardzo często tam przesiadywała jako dziecko. Po za tym to mała miejscowość, niczego nie da się tu ukryć.

- Z tym akurat stwierdzeniem się zgadzam.- przytaknął – Sam z doświadczenia coś o ty wiem!

Z ociąganiem spojrzał na zegarek, była za pięć szósta.

- Pora wyruszyć do pracy. Będziemy dopiero w porze lunchu.

- Proszę się postarać nie spóźnić, bez sensu jeść podgrzewane potrawy skoro można świeże.

- Niczego nie obiecuje.

- I proszę zapamiętać moje słowa, to będzie dla dziewczyny i tak trudny dzień.

- Nie zamierzam jej zrobić krzywdy Meggie, nie martw się.

Wkładając kapelusz na głowę wyszedł z domu. Swan jeszcze nie było. Nic nie denerwowało go jak spóźniający się pracownicy, jeżeli za pięć minut nie zjawi się w pracy będzie miała duże kłopoty. Po kilku sekundach od tej myśli dobiegł go szum i stukanie silnika, tak charakterystyczny dla starych i zdezelowanych aut. Już wiedział kto się zbliża.

Wjeżdżając na posesję Cullen Chance, Bella była zupełnie roztrzęsiona. Nie bała się pracy i obowiązków, bo była pewna że z tym da sobie świetnie radę, obawiała się jednak zachowania pracowników Cullena no i właściwie samego właściciela. Zegarek na masce rozdzielczej pokazywał piątą pięćdziesiąt osiem, zjawiła się na czas. Posesja była imponująca, widać wyło że zainwestowano w nią dużą sumą pieniędzy, dom zbudowany w stylu kolonialnym idealnie wtapiał się w pustynne otoczenie. Otaczały go cyprysy i sosny, nadawało to niemal majestatyczny charakter. Isabella poczuła się przytłoczona i stłamszona, uczucie to wzrosło w momencie kiedy koło niewielkiego parkingu zobaczyła sylwetkę Edwarda Cullena. Czekała na nią z dziwnym półuśmiechem na ustach.

Gdy wysiadała z samochodu zauważyła że jej ręce są wilgotne i lekko drżą.

- _Opanuj się Swan. – _szepnęła sama do siebie w duchu. – _Przecież to tylko praca a on będzie twoim szefem. Przeżyłaś już o wiele gorsze rzeczy._

Przybierając opanowana minę podeszła do niego.

- Dzień dobry Isabello, witam w Cullen Chance.

- Dziękuje. Piękne ranczo, rzeczywiście twoje obejście jest najładniejsze w okolicy. – zaczęła rozmowę konwencjonalnie, chcąc wypaść jako dobry pracownik. Skoro miała spędzić tutaj dobry kawałek swojego życia, należało mieć dobre stosunki z _kierownictwem._

- Miło słyszeć komplement. – spojrzał na zegarek.- Jesteś bardzo punktualna, przyjechałaś idealnie na czas. Cenię to. Zapoznam cię teraz z twoimi obowiązkami na najbliższe dni. Chodźmy w takim razie do zabudowań gospodarskich.

Oboje skierowali się w kierunku obór i stodoły. Ku jej zdziwieniu nikogo nie było, myślała że spotka tutaj tłum pracowników Cullena, wiedziała że do tej pory zatrudniał około dwudziestu kowbojów. Postanowiła zapytać go o to.

- Reszta chłopaków się jeszcze nie pojawiła? - Edward zaśmiał się słysząc nerwowość w jej pytaniu.

- Wszyscy pracują już od około godziny na wschodnich pastwiskach.

- To dlaczego kazałeś mi się zjawić o szóstej.

- Chciałem w spokoju przedstawić ci twój plan pracy a ponadto na razie nie będziesz potrzebna o tak wczesnej porze. Gdy zacznie się okres znakowania cieląt, też będziesz musiała pojawiać się w pracy przed piątą.

- A co z Samem i resztą moich pracowników?

- Są razem z moim zarządcą, który wprowadza ich we wszystkie arkany wiedzy o moim bydle.

- Czyli będę tutaj sama?

- Nie martw się, tu zawsze jest harmider i mnóstwo ludzi, za jakieś dwie godziny pojawią się po resztę koni. A co do twoich obowiązków, odpowiedzialna będziesz za konie, czyszczenie, pielęgnacja i wszystko to co się z tym wiąże. Oczywiście łącznie z sprzątaniem boksów i dbaniem o sprzęt. Razem z tobą pracować będzie Rudy, to znaczy John. To jeszcze dzieciak ale zna się na rzeczy. Masz jakieś pytania? – mówił szybko i zwięźle, dając jej do zrozumienia że traktuje każde słowo bardzo poważnie.

- Nie, wszystko rozumiem.

- To dobrze. O dwunastej jest lunch a o piętnastej obiad. Nie ma stałych godzin pracy, idziesz do domu jak wszystko skończysz.

- To oczywiste. – mruknęła tylko Bella. Brał ją za niedoświadczona dziewuchę, która zaczęła właśnie swoja pierwszą pracę na ranczu, irytowało to ją. Weszli do dużej i przestrzennej stodoły. Pokazał jej gdzie znajduje się cały sprzęt oraz środki do pielęgnacji koni i siodeł. Następnie oprowadził po boksach. Po obchodzie przedstawił jej miłego nastolatka, z którym będzie współpracować. John, albo raczej Rudy, okazał się bardzo miłym chłopaczkiem, który przypadł Belli od razu do serca.

- Skoro już wszystko wiesz, bierz się do pracy. Wpadnę tu później i zobaczę jak ci idzie.

- Zapewniam cię Cullen, że umiem wykonywać podstawowe prace przy koniach. – Nie wytrzymała. Coraz bardziej złościła ją postawa Edwarda.

- Wolę nie ryzykować. Do zobaczenia później. – Brak reakcji z jego strony, rozjuszył ją jeszcze bardziej, ale nim zdążyła odpowiedzieć już go nie było. Westchnęła głośno. Było dopiero kilkanaście minut po szóstej a on już zdążył ją nieźle zirytować.

- Panno Swan? – Z rozmyślań wyrwał ją głos Rudego.

- Proszę mów mi Bella. – uśmiechnęła się szeroko. – I tak czuję się staro.

- Dobrze, w takim razie ty mówi mi Rudy. Tylko moja mama mówi do mnie John.

- Pewnie. Czyli co zaczynamy? Może zaczniemy od boksów po lewej?

- Może być, dzisiaj będzie sporo roboty, więc musimy się szybko wyrobić. Po dziesiątej przyjadą wymieniać konie.

- W takim razie nie stójmy jak kołki tylko bierzmy się za widły.- zaśmiała się widząc entuzjazm ze strony chłopaka. Nie widziała jeszcze nikogo kto by tak cieszył się na myśl o pracy przy sprzątaniu końskiego obornika.

- To ja przyprowadzę taczki.- Rudy również odpowiedział śmiechem.

Praca szła im sprawnie i dość szybko. John rzeczywiście był sumiennym i bystrym pracownikiem, który znał się na rzeczy. Równie szybko i płynnie gadał. Podczas trzech godzin pracy dowiedziała się wszystkiego o jego życiu, szkole i przyjaciołach. Jego największym marzeniem było posiadanie własnego rancza, dlatego też każdego możliwego centa odkładał na ten cel. Bella była pełna podziwu dla determinacji tego dziewiętnastolatka, mało kto w jego wielu ma tak bardzo przejrzysty cel do którego uporczywie dąży.

Czas mijał szybko, zbliżała się godzina powroty części ekipy na wymianę koni. Po sprzątnięciu, zaczęli przygotowywać konie na zamianę. Wyszczotkowali i osiodłali dziesięć czystej krwi rumaków, rozchodzili je i nakarmili.

Dokładnie kiedy wskazówki zegara wybiły dziesiątą, z zewnątrz dochodziły głosy mężczyzn. Przyszła pora na konfrontację z resztą pracowników Cullen Chance.

Taka ilość mężczyzn w jednym miejscu charakteryzowała się jedna cechą: permanentnym hałasem. Piętnastu kowboi było słychać co najmniej z odległości trzystu metrów. Belli nie przeszkadzało nigdy, że pracownicy rozmawiają ze sobą w czasie pracy o rzeczach niezwiązanych bezpośrednio z wykonywanym zajęciem, ale nie lubiła ordynarności. Podczas pięciu minut obracania się wkoło wspomnianych osób usłyszała więcej przekleństw i pikantnych określeń niż w ciągu całego roku. Ba! Kilku lat. Spodziewała się jakiś komentarzy w swoim kierunku, zaczepek czy choćby jakiegoś zainteresowani. Oni jednak całkowicie zignorowali jej obecność. Dopiero po godzinie zorientowała się, że to właśnie jest ich taktyka – zupełnie nie zwracać na nią uwagi, dać jej do zrozumienia że nie jest tu wcale potrzeba i że nie mają zamiaru niczego jej ułatwiać.

W pewnym sensie ucieszyło to Bellę. Lepiej jest znieść milczenie i odrzucenie niż przykre przytyczki słowne. Nie należała do osób, które potrafią trzymać język za zębami, więc każde niemiła uwaga ze strony któregokolwiek mężczyzny mogła zapoczątkować dość burzliwą kłótnię.

Spośród pracowników kręcących się po stajni rozpoznała kilku kolegów ze szkoły, oczywiście żaden z nich nie przywitał się z nią nawet skinieniem głowy. Przecież nikt się nie wyłamie z zawartego paktu milczenia. Zaśmiała się w duchu z ich zachowania:

- _Mężczyźni są prawdziwymi dziećmi. Czemu to kobiety oskarża się skłonności do plotkowania i ignorowania osób których nie lubi? Przecież mężczyźni robią to częściej i lepiej!_

Rudy też zamilkł. Nie miała mu tego za złe. Był młodym chłopakiem, nic dziwnego że szukał akceptacji wśród ludzi z którymi pracował. Nie czuła się tym faktem ani urażona ani zasmucona. Spodziewała się tego.

Minęły kolejne godziny pracy. Wszystko szło bardzo sprawnie, zadania powierzone jej przez Cullena nie były trudne czy skomplikowane, charakteryzowały się jednak tym, że trzeba było im poświęcić dużo czasu i siły.

Lubiła pracę przy koniach, odprężało to ją i relaksowało. Nie pamiętała kiedy ostatnim razem z tak lekkim sercem pracowała w stajni. Przeżywała nadal utratę rancza, bolało ja to że straciła to co kochała. Nawet fakt że nadal była właścicielką domu nic nie zmieniło, straciła swoje bydło i konie, i chyba to bardziej ją bolała niż utrata tych kilkuset hektarów. Zastanawiała się, co też się stanie z jej inwentarzem. Cullen hodował zupełnie inny rodzaj bydła, był też właścicielem o kilkanaście razy lepszych koni. Wolała nie myśleć co się stanie z jej czterema rumakami, które kochała nad życie. Wizja rzeźni była dla niej bardzo przerażająca. Podczas szczotkowania ostatniej klaczy, zauważyła że zarówno stajnia jak i plac przed nią wyludniły się. Zapanowała cisza, taka sama jaka towarzyszyła jej rano. Po raz pierwszy tego dnia uśmiechnęła się, nie wiedziała czy spowodowane było to uczuciem ulgi czy też radością z tak upragnionego spokoju. Znów zatopiła się w swoich myślach.

- Nie pojawiłaś się na lunchu! – dobiegł do niej chrapliwy głos. Odwróciła się gwałtownie i stanęła twarzą w twarz z Edwardem.- Do twoich obowiązków należy praca, ale tez odpoczynek i posiłek we wskazanych porach dnia.

- Nie rób mi wyrzutów, po prostu zapomniałam.

- Zapomniałaś że jesteś głodna? – zapytał z politowaniem.

- Wcale nie odczuwał głodu!- zaprzeczyła Bella ale w tym momencie jej organizm przeciwstawił się jej słowom. Dość głośno zaburczało jej w brzuchu.

- Tak, właśnie widzę. Słuchaj Swan, skoro masz u mnie pracować musisz mieć do tego siłę. A żeby ją mieć, musisz jeść. Jeżeli będzie trzeba, zaprowadzę cię siłą. A teraz zabieraj ten chudy tyłek i chodź za mną. Musisz coś zjeść – Cullen nie miał zamiaru jej odpuścić. Według jego mniemania była za chuda i za wątła, skoro miała dawać z siebie wszystko, nie chciał aby zemdlała z głodu lub przemęczenia.

- A jeżeli nie będę miała ochoty, to co, wepchniesz we mnie na siłę? – Isabelli nie podobał się jego rozkazujący ton. Wiedziała że on jest szefem, ale to nie oznaczało że miał nią dyrygować jak mu się chciało.

- Tak.- odparł krótko i uciął temat.

- Elokwentnie. – podsumowała z lekkim sarkazmem.

- Musisz uważać na słowa, bo pewnego dnia nie będę tak miły.

- I tak nie jesteś miły!- zripostowała.

- Nie widziałaś mnie jeszcze w złym humorze, więc nie masz porównania.

- Co ty powiesz?

- Na twoim ranczu byłem całkiem spokojny. Gdyby było inaczej, nasza rozmowa przebiegłaby w zupełnie innej atmosferze.

- Mam zacząć cię bać?

- Nie, masz zacząć myśleć. Wiem, że to dla ciebie trudna sytuacja, ale musisz mnie traktować z szacunkiem. Nie pozwolę sobie na jakiekolwiek przytyczki czy walki słowne. Jesteś moim pracownikiem a ja twoim pracodawcą. Stoję wyżej w hierarchii od ciebie.

- Nie musisz tego tak podkreślać, ku twojej wiadomości doskonale zdaje sobie z tego sprawę. – Bella uśmiechnęła się krzywo – I nie pamiętam żebym okazała ci brak szacunku. Jeżeli chcesz znowu zacznę mówić do ciebie na per pan, może wtedy poczujesz się w końcu dowartościowany.

- Niczego nie rozumiesz Swan, ale na razie dam ci czas na przystosowanie. Później będę wyciągał konsekwencje z twojego zachowania.

Doszli wreszcie do domu. Cullen zaprowadził ją do dużej kuchni, na środku której stał ogromy stół mieszczący co najmniej dwadzieścia osób. Wokół niego kręciła się starsza kobieta. Bella rozpoznała w niej Meggie O'Donell, jedną z największych miejscowych plotkarek, kiedy była dzieckiem kobieta pracowała w bibliotece miejskiej. Była to dla niej idealna praca, bo z okna budynku widać było główną ulicę i wszystkich ludzi, którzy tamtędy przechodzili. Raj dla osoby zainteresowanej życiem innych ludzi.

- Przyprowadziłem naszą zgubę. Mam nadzieje, że po tych żarłokach zostało coś jeszcze dla Isabelli.

- Ależ oczywiście. Zawsze robię więcej jedzenia, nigdy nie wiadomo kto poprosi o dokładkę. – wykrzyknęła kobieta i podeszła do Belli. – Miło cię widzieć dziecko. Ale z ciebie chudzina! Będę musiała cię trochę dokarmić!

- Dobrze myślisz.- poparł ją Edward. – Siadaj Swan! Jutro masz zjawić się na czas! A teraz jedz! Meggie nalejesz mi jeszcze kubek kawy? Dotrzymam naszej spóźnialskiej towarzystwa.

- Już podaje! – Staruszka uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. Przeczucie mówiło jej że czas przyniesie w tym domu wielkie zmiany.

- Nie musisz tutaj siedzieć. Zapewniam cię że umiem sama zjeść. Nie potrzebuje twojego nadzoru.

- Moje zdanie jest inne. – mruknął tylko. W ciągu kilku minut gosposia zastawiła stół, ilość jedzenia ją przeraziła. Chyba nie przypuszczają że ona to wszystko da radę zmieścić. Edward zauważył zmieszania Belli.

- Meggie zawsze zastawia stół jak dla pułku wojskowego.

- Jakoś nigdy nikt nie narzekał – zaśmiała się kobieta i podała szefowi kubek z aromatycznym płynem. – Pan też mógł by jeszcze coś zjeść.

- Tuczysz mnie.

- Trochę tłuszczyku nikomu ni zaszkodziło. Nie śmiej się. – zwróciła się tym razem do Isabelli. – Już ja zadbam o to, abyś nabrała ciała tu i ówdzie. Trudno ci będzie rodzić dzieci z tak wąskimi biodrami.

Dziewczyna zarumieniła się słysząc tą dziwna uwagę. To bardzo pasowało do pani O'Donnell. Kobieta czuła potrzebę namawiania wszystkich wkoło do zwiększenia przyrostu urodzeń w mieście. Uważana też była za miejscową swatkę.

- _Nie zapowiada się zbyt dobrze. – _pomyślała Bella. – _Zaraz stwierdzi że nie mam odpowiednich piersi do karmienia._

- Myślę Meggie, że to nie była zbytnio miła uwaga. – wtrącił Edward rozumiejąc zażenowanie Swan.

- Nie miałam nic złego na myśli.- oburzyła się kobieta.- Wiesz o tym prawda skarbie? Po prostu uważam że powinnaś trochę przybyć na wadzę. A teraz koniec gadania, jedz! A pan niech przestanie chichotać pod nosem.

Atmosfera się rozluźniła, wszyscy roześmieli się bo cała ta rozmowa nabrała trochę groteskowego charakteru. Jedząc smaczną sałatkę ziemniaczaną i popijając kawą rozmawiali na temat rancza i zbliżających się targów bydła. Omijali drażliwe kwestie, jakby podświadomie nie chcąc naruszyć tej cienkiej linii porozumienia, jaką udało im się dzisiaj nawiązać.

- Czas wracać do pracy. – westchnął w końcu Edward. – Skończyłaś już przygotowywać wszystkie konie?

- Zostały jeszcze dwie klacze używane dzisiaj przez Newtona.

- Znasz go?

- Chodziliśmy razem do liceum. To małe miasto Cullen, nie powinno cię dziwić że znam większość twoich kowboi.

- Mam nadzieje że żaden z nich nie jest twoim ex chłopakiem. Nie mam zamiaru martwic się o stan emocjonalny chłopaków.

- Nie musisz się martwić! – Zirytowała się.- Zarówno moje jak i ich serce nie jest zagrożone.

- Nie musisz się od razu tak stroszyć. Upewniam się tylko, leży to w moim interesie.

- Jesteś moim pracodawcą a nie strażnikiem. Nie powinno cię obchodzić moje życie osobiste i tego się trzymajmy.

- Dobra, nie obrażaj się!

- A ty pilnuj tego co mówisz.

- Znów zaczynasz przeginać, Swan. – warknął.

- Zmień płytę Cullen. – przedrzeźniła go i skierowała się ku drzwiom. – Lepiej powiedz co mam jeszcze dzisiaj zrobić. Za jakąś godzinę skończę z końmi.

- Posprzątasz nieużywane boksy. Jutro wjadą tu twoje **BYŁE** zwierzęta. – syknął jadowicie. Znowu postawiła go pod ścianą i skłoniła do bycia draniem.

Twarz Belli momentalnie się zmieniła. Przez oczy przebiegł błysk smutku i rozpaczy. Po sekundzie zreflektowała się i ponownie przybrała neutralną minę. Z pewną wyczuwalną desperacją próbowała zapanować nad swoimi emocjami.

- Nie ma sprawy szefie. Jak szef karze. – odparła tylko dziwnie zimnym i obojętnym głosem i po prostu wyszła.

Cullen poczuł wyrzuty sumienia. Nie chciał wcale tego powiedzieć ale ta kobieta wprost drażniła jego nerwy, zmuszała do testowania siły woli. Jak na razie to przegrywał z kretesem.

- To nie były miłe. – usłyszał za plecami. W korytarzu stała Meggie z wyrazem dezaprobaty na twarzy.

- Nie ładnie podsłuchiwać. – rzucił tylko próbując zebrać myśli.

- Nawet nie musiałam. Mówiliście tak głośno że nie zdziwiłabym się jakby było was słychać na podwórku.

- Nie chciałem aby to tak zabrzmiało. Wiem, ze to było chamskie. Nawet jak na mnie.

- Proszę zachować się jak mężczyzna i ją przeprosić.

- Nie ma zamiaru. Jeżeli to oduczy ją pyskowania to dobrze. Musi znać swoje miejsce w szeregu. Nie jest tu jedyna, musi się dostosować do panującego tu rytmu. – Cullen był uparty i arogancki, a najbardziej nie lubił przyznawać się do błędu.

- Taki sam jak ojciec! – rzuciła gospodyni i skierowała się do kuchni.

- Nigdy więcej nie porównuj mnie do tego skurwysyna. A najlepiej jakbyś w mojej obecności o nim nie wspominała. – krzyknął. Jego twarz stężała a wyraz twarzy przypominał kamienną maskę.

- Nie uciekniesz od tego Edwardzie. – kobieta westchnęła tylko i powróciła do swoich zajęć.

- Może i tak. Ale będę to odwlekał tak długo jak się da.- szepnął sam do siebie.

- Cham, debil, szowinista, idiota, dupek, skurwiel…. – Bella była dość kreatywna jeżeli chodzi o wymyślanie epitetów na Edwarda Cullena. Jego słowa zraniły ja bardziej dotkliwie niż się spodziewała. Była dumna z siebie że tak dobrze radzi sobie ze stratą Swan Star a okazało się że jeden durny komentarz doprowadził ją niemal do płaczu. Skoro chce posłuszeństwa, będzie je miał. Ale ona nie miała zamiaru był uległą panienką, jak będzie się coś nie podobało powie to głośno. W najgorszym przypadku wyrzuci ją z pracy.

- Ciota, pasożyt, ignorant, mieszczuch, hiena…- kontynuowała swój wywód aż do stajni. W środku pracował Rudy, więc chcąc nie chcąc zachowała resztę określeń dla siebie. Bez słowa zaczęła pracę, modląc się aby wysiłek fizyczny ukoił jej nerwy.

- Bella? – John podszedł do niej ze spuszczoną głową.

- Co się stało?- zapytała zaniepokojona, chłopak wyglądał na naprawdę przejętego.

- Przepraszam za to, że jestem takim tchórzem. Chłopaki zdecydowali Cię ignorować, ale jesteś strasznie miła. I ja…znaczy się…więc…- Chłopak próbował sformułować swoje obawy ale nie za bardzo mu to wychodziło. Bella uśmiechnęła się.

- Nie musisz się przejmować Rudy. Naprawdę wszystko rozumiem, nie spodziewałam się wcale ciepłego przyjęcia. I tak jest lepiej niż myślałam, nie musisz mieć przeze mnie wyrzutów sumienia.

- Ale tak nie powinno się zachowywać! Wszyscy wiedzą dlaczego tu jesteś, tym bardziej powinni co pomóc się zaklimatyzować.

- Och Rudy, jesteś naprawdę strasznie miły. Rodzice muszą być dumni że tak dobrze wychowali syna. Poradzę sobie z tym, radziłam sobie z gorszymi sytuacjami. Będę tu pracować przez prawdopodobnie długi czas, przyzwyczają się do mnie. Każdemu z nas zależy aby dobrze pracować. Zapewne nie ułatwi mi tego fakt że jestem kobietą, ale kiedyś w końcu wszystko się ułoży.

- Fajna z ciebie babka! Szkoda że nie ma dużo takich dziewczyn. Koleżanki ze szkoły były strasznie denerwujące!

- Jesteś jeszcze młody, nie martw się kiedy przyjdzie czas znajdziesz odpowiednią kobietę. – rozbawił ją ten komentarz ale i poprawił humor. Rzadko słyszała z męskich ust komplementy, i jakoś nie przeszkadzało jej że w tym wypadku wypowiadał je dzieciak.

- Mówisz jak moja mama! – stwierdził Rudy. – Więc się nie gniewasz?

- Pewnie że nie!

- Czuje się trochę głupio w tej sytuacji.

- Wszystko będzie OK, uwierz mi. A teraz bierzmy się do roboty!

Isabella nie spodziewała się że coś ją dzisiaj rozweseli, a po zaledwie piętnastu minutach od rozmowy z Cullenem śmiała się z kawałów Johna i z anegdot o jego młodszych siostrach.

Wracając wieczorem do domu była zmęczona ale i zadowolona. To był całkiem dobru dzień! 

1 Iris – w mitologii greckiej bogini jutrzenki. Jest to popularne określenie poranka a przede wszystkim pierwszych promieni słonecznych.

2 University of Phoenix


	4. Chapter 4

Rozdział IV –You look very elegant, Miss Swan!

Sobota, 30 września 2009

Springfield w stanie Arizona

Temperatura 28 ºC

Wilgotność powietrza 20%

Dom Belli Swan

Praca na ranczu Cullena okazała się nie taka straszna, jak Bella sobie ją wyobrażała. Wprawdzie jego pracownicy nadal udawali, że w ogóle jej nie zauważają, ale tym się wcale nie przejmowała. Nadal całe dnie spędzała w stajniach i nie miała nadziei na to, że w najbliższym czasie coś się w tym kierunku zmieni. Edward chciał jej pokazać, że najpierw powinna pracować na najniższym stanowisku, tak jak każdy początkujący na ranczu kowboj. Trudno było jej to znieść, mimo że lubiła pracę z końmi i w gruncie rzeczy nie przeszkadzała jej nawet brudna robota. Nie była przyzwyczajona, aby ktokolwiek wydawał jej rozkazy. Jeszcze jako młoda dziewczyna zarządzała kowbojami, gdy ojciec leżał w domu po kolejnej pijackiej nocy. A teraz była zmuszona do słuchania aroganckiego Edwarda Cullena.

Kontrolował ją na każdym kroku. Wprawdzie nie patrzył jej na ręce i nie poprawiał skończonej przez nią pracy, jednak cały czas miał ją na oku. Denerwowało ją to okropnie, czuła się, jakby w jego mniemaniu nie miała żadnych kompetencji nawet do sprzątania końskiego łajna.

Odkąd nie pojawiła się na lunchu podczas swojego pierwszego dnia w Cullen Chance, dokładnie o godzinie dwunastej przychodził po nią i prawie za rękę wlókł do domu. Bella nie lubiła tej części dnia, siedziała za stołem w obecności prawie dwudziestu mężczyzn, którzy w ostentacyjny sposób ją olewali. Starała się jeść szybko, aby jak najprędzej wyjść z jadalni. Pociechą dla niej była obecność jej przyjaciół. Sam, Embry i Quil świetnie zadomowili się na ranczu Cullena, co niezmiernie ją cieszyło. Żałowała tylko, że podczas tych czterech dni ani razu nie miała okazji spotkać ich na ranczu i zwyczajnie porozmawiać. Tak się akurat złożyło, że pracowali na najbardziej oddalonych pastwiskach i praktycznie nie było możliwości, aby wymienić ze sobą nawet paru zdań. Wyjątkiem były tylko pory posiłków, oprócz Cullena i Meggie tylko oni prowadzili z nią konwersacje.

Ku swojemu zdziwieniu, po zaledwie kilku dniach pracy, dostała wolną niedzielę. Zastanawiała się czy to był znak sympatii Cullena wymierzony w jej stronę, czy raczej symbol pobłażania. Siedząc na rozklekotanym ganku sączyła mrożoną herbatę i wpatrywała się w horyzont. Dwa dni temu zostały zabrane wszystkie zwierzęta i maszyny, przez co podwórko wydawało się puste i ciche. Bella westchnęła głośno, widok ten napełniał ją smutkiem i nostalgią.

Słońce chyliło się ku zachodowi, jednak temperatura na zewnątrz nadal była wysoka. Mimo że lato praktycznie się już skończyło, odczuwało się specyficzny wiosenny zapach w powietrzu. Gdyby wszystko było jak dawniej, czuła by się przeszczęśliwa, uwielbiała siedzieć przed domem i marzyć. Jednak teraz ta ulubiona rozrywka przestala ją w jakikolwiek sposób cieszyć.

Podczas kilku godzin wpatrywania się w puste pola postanowiła uporządkować trochę swoje życie. Ostatnio wszystko tak bardzo się pogmatwało, że przestała mieć nad nim kontrolę.

Pierwszym krokiem jest zawsze ogarnięcia swojego otoczenia, dlatego też nie marnując czasu przebrała się w wygodniejsze ciuchy (pamiętające jeszcze czasy liceum) i wzięła się do gruntownego sprzątania domu.

Zaczęła od kuchni i salonu. Nie pamiętała, kiedy ostatni raz porządnie sprzątała, odkąd samodzielnie zarządzała Swan Star nie miała na to po prostu czasu. Dało się to zauważyć, szczególnie w ilościach wyrzuconych papierów i niepotrzebnych bibelotów. Zebrało się tego dobrych siedem kartonów.

Następnie przeszła do sypialni i łazienki, tam poszło znacznie szybciej, gdyż oprócz kilku prostych mebli i pojedynczego łóżka niczego tam nie było.

Największy problem stanowiła sypialnia jej ojca, od jego śmierci nic w niej nie ruszała ani nie przestawiała. Ograniczała się jedynie do ścierania kurzy i odkurzania podłóg. Teraz postanowiła spakować wszystkie należące do Charliego rzeczy, część z nich wynieść na strych, a resztę po prostu wyrzucić. Okazało się to trudniejsze niż przepuszczała. Każde sprane jeansy, kraciaste koszule czy zdarte buty wywoływały fale emocji, zarówno tych dobrych jak i złych.

Isabella kochała ojca. Nienawidziła jego nałogów, ale jego samego darzyła uczuciem prawie bezbrzeżnym. Mimo wielu trosk jakie jej przysporzył, nie była w stanie zapomnieć tego jak bawił się z nią ołowianymi żołnierzykami, które należały jeszcze do jej pradziadka, uczył ją jeździć konno, czy zajmować się bydłem. Był kochanym i czułym człowiekiem, z którego alkohol zrobił obleśnego pijaczka.

Przy sprzątaniu ostatniej szuflady natknęła się na stary album w skórzanej oprawie. Nie przypominała sobie, aby kiedykolwiek wcześniej miała go w ręku. Z dużym zainteresowaniem otworzyła go na pierwszej stronie, znajdowało się tam duże, portretowe zdjęcie jej matki. Bella poczuła jak jej gardło staje się suche i nieprzyjemnie szorstkie. Bardzo rzadko wspominała swoją rodzicielkę. Kiedy miała osiem lat ojciec bardzo dosadnie wytłumaczył jej dlaczego wychowuje ją sam i od tej pory przestała żywić do niej jakiekolwiek cieplejsze uczucia.

Była pewna, że tata nie ma żadnych zdjęć swojej byłej żony oprócz jedynej fotografii jaka stała na kominku w salonie. Okazało się jednak, że cały album wypełniony był zdjęciami Renne Swan, ze ślubu, z czasów nastoletnich, w ciąży oraz z razem z nią, gdy była niemowlęciem. Na jednych się uśmiechała na innych nie, ale nie dało się ukryć że fotograf kochał swoją modelkę całym sercem.

- O mój Boże! – wyrwało się jej z ust. Dopiero teraz uświadomiła sobie jak bardzo jej ojciec kochał tę kobietę. Prawie nigdy jej nie wspominał, rzadko kiedy o niej opowiadał, ale po kryjomu nadal wielbił ją jak boginię.

Jeszcze nigdy tak bardzo nie odczuwała nienawiści do swojej matki, jak w tej chwili. Charlie Swan był słabym człowiekiem i to jego żona doprowadziła go do stanu w jakim się znajdował przed śmiercią.

Bella nie miała wątpliwości, że jej matka jest po części za to odpowiedzialna. Nigdy nie zastanawiała się, co się dzieje z Renne Swan ani gdzie przebywa, jednak w duchu poprzysięgła sobie, że jeżeli los pozwoli jej kiedyś spotkać się z nią twarzą w twarz, wygarnie jej wszystko co o niej myśli. A nie było to nic miłego.

Sobota, 30 Września 2009

Springfield w stanie Arizona

Temperatura 23 °C

Wilgotność powietrza 27%

Klub Arizońskich Ranczerów

Jak w każdą ostatnią sobotę miesiąca, Edward wybrał się na spotkanie w miejscowym klubie ranczerów. Mimo swojej nazwy skupiał on najznamienitsze osobistości miasta, do których on między innymi należał. Zabawa powoli się rozkręcała. Oczywiście wśród gości klubu znajdowało się wiele niezamężnych kobiet i ich matek, które za wszelką cenę próbują znaleźć im odpowiedniego męża. Coraz bardziej denerwowały go nieustanne swaty, kiedy już burmistrz miasta Mitchell Kane zaczął wspominać coś o swojej dziewiętnastoletniej córce Cullen od razu uświadomił mu, że nie interesuje się małolatami. Wątpił jednak aby jego wybuch cokolwiek zmienił.

W tym miejscu można było załatwić naprawdę dobre transakcje, już w Nowym Yorku nauczył się, że ludzie najchętniej załatwiają sprawy finansowe przy drinku i dobrym jedzeniu. Gdy jako dwudziestolatek odbywał staż w firmie swojego ojczyma – Carlisla Cullena – poznał wiele sposobów na ubijanie dobrego interesu. Z zawodu był finansistą, giełda i papiery wartościowe były mu bliższe niż niejedna kobieta. Kochał swoje życie na Wall Street i nigdy by nie przypuszczał, że u szczytu swojej kariery zaszyje się w tym prowincjonalnym miasteczku, w zapomnianej przez boga części Stanów Zjednoczonych. Jednak każdy ma w życiu takie momenty, w których potrzebuje zmian. I on właśnie w wieku dwudziestu siedmiu lat tego pragnął.

- Edward, co tam u ciebie słychać? To prawda, że kupiłeś ranczo starego Swana i zatrudniłeś jego córkę? – Miejscowy lekarz Jon Whitlock zaczepił go przy barze. Lubił tego starszego mężczyznę, który od samego początku ich znajomości traktował go jak syna.

- Przecież już to wiesz, to czemu pytasz? – zaśmiał się Cullen.

- Bo chciałem usłyszeć to od ciebie.

- Tak, zatrudniłem ją. I musze przyznać, że jak na razie sprawuje się bardzo dobrze.

- Oczywiście, że bardzo dobrze, pochodzi z Springfield. a tutaj każdy zna się na koniach i pracy na ranczu. – powiedział z dumą Jon.

- Czyli tutaj wszyscy się z tym rodzą? Chyba sam w to nie wierzysz?

- Większość na pewno. Dzięki Bogu, że zarówno ja jak i mój syn nie odziedziczyliśmy tego genu. Znacznie lepiej wychodzi nam leczenie ludzi.

- I niech tak zostanie. – Z pewnym rozczuleniem pokiwał głową. – Mam do ciebie prośbę Jon.

- Przecież wiesz, że zawsze ci pomogę? Źle się czujesz…? - zapytał mężczyzna.

- Z moim zdrowiem wszystko jest w porządku. Ufam ci i wiem, że nie należysz do klubu plotkarzy tego miasta, dlatego chciałbym, abyś opowiedział mi więcej o Isabelli Swan.

- Interesuje cię mała Bella? – Mały uśmiech pojawił się na ustach Whitlocka.

- Nie jest znowu taka mała. – zakpił Edward.

- Dla takiego starego człowieka jak ja zawsze zostanie małą Bellą Swan, która biła się z chłopakami w szkole, gdy któryś śmiał się z jej ojca.

- W to akurat uwierzę, chociaż takie chuchro raczej nikomu nie zrobiło krzywdy.

- Nie bądź takie pewny, zapewniam cię, że nie raz zszywałem wargę _ofiarom _Belli.

- Musisz przyznać, że wśród miejscowych kobiet znaczenie się wyróżnia. – wtrącił Cullen. – Zawsze taka była?

- Tak, nigdy nie ubierała się w sukienki ani w czerwone lakierki. Nie bawiła się lalkami ani nie chodziła na szkolne potańcówki. Odkąd skończyła jedenaście lat regularnie pomagała ojcu, a jak skończyła piętnaście praktycznie sama nim zarządzała. Stary Swan pił już wtedy na umór. Później przyszły trochę lepsze czasy, Charlie przystopował z alkoholem, bardziej zaangażował się w prace na ranczu. Isabella zawsze była świetną uczennicą, zdała maturę z najwyższym wynikiem, dostała pełne stypendium uniwersyteckie. Wiesz, że skończyła weterynarie? Zawsze kochała zwierzęta, tak między nami to były jej jedyni przyjaciele. Nie należała do zbytnio towarzyskich osób. Wiem, że kumplowała się z twoim zarządcą Emmettem. Kilka miesięcy po ukończeniu dyplomu, znalazła swojego ojca zapitego na śmierć. Później okazało się, że zostawił strasznie zadłużoną ziemię. Większość na jej miejscu dawno by zrezygnowała, ale ona walczyła o utrzymanie tego wszystkiego w jednym miejscu. Szkoda, że się nieudało. – westchnął Jon. – Zawsze po cichu jej kibicowałem, teraz żałuję, że nie okazałem jej mojego wsparcia. Kto wie, może jakby czuła, że ktoś jest po jej stronie, szukała by u innych pomocy?

- Zaskoczyłeś mnie. W prawdzie wiedziałem, że to jej ojciec stoi za tą marną sytuacja finansową, ale byłem pewien, że to również ona się do niej przyczyniła. – odparł lekko skonfundowany Edward.

- Nie sądź książki po okładce, mój drogi. To była pierwsza rzecz, którą nauczyłem Jaspera.

- A co tam słychać u Jazza? Dawno go nie widziałem.

- Zmaga się z ojcostwem.- zaśmiał się perliście Jon. – Moja wnuczka wdała się w matkę i każdą swoją prośbę przedstawia w bardzo głośny sposób.

- Jak się czujesz jako dziadek?

- Cudownie, mam nadzieję, że mój jedyny syn obdarzy mnie większą gromadką wnuków. Choć na razie jest przerażony samą myślą, że miało by być tych piszczałek więcej.

- Kto by pomyślał, że tak szybko po ślubie zostaną rodzicami!

- Oboje dobrze wiemy, że już przed ceremonią wiedzieli, że Alice jest w ciąży.

- Najważniejsze, że się kochają. Czy to ważne kiedy z Al poczęli swoją córkę?

- Doskonale wiesz, że mnie to wcale nie obchodzi. Zdziwiłbym się, gdyby przed ślubem nie próbowali się _do siebie zbliżyć._ Wprawdzie przez jakiś czas stare baby plotkowały, ale oni wcale nie wstydzą się tego. Ja z resztą też nie.

- I tak ma być! – zawołał Edward.

- Ty też powinieneś się ustatkować, synu! Nic tak nie uszczęśliwia mężczyznę jak żona i dzieci.

- Ty też Jon? Proszę, zlituj się! Nie potrzebuję swata. – jęknął Cullen.

- Nie o to chodzi. Czas, abyś pozwolił sam sobie na uczucie względem kobiety. Jak się otworzysz, to zobaczysz, że szybko jakaś dama zawojuje twoje serce.

- Jak na razie do niczego takiego nie doszło, więc nie zamierzam się na zapas martwić.

- Skoro tak, to napijmy się, synu, dobrej whisky i zabawmy się.

- Teraz mówisz do rzeczy.- zaśmiał się Edward.

- Tylko nie za dużo, bo będziesz zbyt otępiały na jutrzejszym nabożeństwie. Ksiądz nie przepada za skacowanymi wiernymi.

- Jesteś niezrównany, tylko ty martwisz się staniem mojej głowy w niedzielny ranek.

- Ktoś musi. – powiedział z wielkim przekonaniem Whitlock. – Ktoś musi.

- Od dawna sam się sobą zajmuję.

- To prawda, ale wiesz, że masz kochającą rodzinę….

- Oczywiście. Tata i Esme są wspaniali.

- Nie uważasz, że już czas pogodzić się mentalnie z biologicznym ojcem? – zapytał zatroskany Jon.

- Dobrze to ująłeś, biologiczny ojciec. Bo moim prawdziwym ojcem jest Carlisle Cullen. I odpowiadając na twoje pytanie, nie! – warknął Edward. Sama myśl o Edwardzie Masenie sprawiała, że tracił humor.

- Niedobrze jest chować wiecznie urazy Edwardzie. – tłumaczył starszy mężczyzna. – Może i Edward Senior błędnie postąpił, ale pod koniec swego życia pamiętał o tobie i to się liczy.

- Szkoda tylko, że nie pamiętał o mojej matce, która z rocznym bękartem błąkała się po Nowym Jorku bez pieniędzy i czyjejkolwiek pomocy.

- Każdy z nas może się mylić…

- Ale nie każdy może wybaczać, ja na razie nie mam takiego zamiaru. Chodźmy się napić tej whisky, czuję potrzebę, aby się trochę otumanić alkoholem. – Nie zważając na smutną minę przyjaciela, podszedł do barmana i poprosił o jedną kolejkę.

Whitlock znał Masena bardzo dobrze, żałował, że nie mógł on poznać swojego syna osobiście. Byłby z niego dumny.

- Szkoda, że Edward nie chce wiedzieć, że w swoim zachowaniu bardzo przypomina ojca. – szepnął sam do siebie i również podszedł do kontuaru. Nie poruszył więcej tego tematu.

Niedziela, 1 Pażdziernika 2009

Springfield w stanie Arizona

Temperatura 31 °C

Wilgotność powietrza 32%

Dom Belli Swan

Godzina 13°°

Kulminacyjnym punktem tygodnia była popołudniowa msza, która odbywała się w kościele pod wezwaniem św. Hieronima w Springfield1. Było to miejsce, gdzie spotykali się wszyscy mieszkańcy miasteczka. Tutaj można było podziwiać najlepsze koktajlowe stroje kobiet i najporządniejsze garnitury mężczyzn. Każdy szanujący się obywatel raz w tygodniu pojawiał się na nabożeństwie.

Tego dnia przypadała piąta rocznica śmierci Charliego Swana. Mimo że Bella nie przepadała za całą tą pobożną oprawą, co roku tego jednego dnia pojawiała się w kościele. Traf chciał, że akurat w tym roku rocznica przypadła w niedzielę i zmuszona była spotkać się z większością nielubianych przez siebie osób.

Wiedziała, że będzie ustawiona na świeczniku, ostatnio dość dużo wydarzeń związanych było z jej osobą i była pewna, że nie uniknie nieprzyjemnych pytań i denerwujących szeptów.

Przygotowując się do wyjścia, postanowiła troszeczkę się odstroić. W swojej szafie nie miała za wiele eleganckich ubrań, ale w przezroczystym pokrowcu, w najdalszym końcu szafy wisiała jedyna sukienka jaką miała, i której jednocześnie nigdy nie założyła. Kupiła ją sobie wiele lat temu, jeszcze za czasów studiów w Phoenix. Była to prosta, siwa atłasowa sukienka, zwężana pod biustem. Bella nigdy nie przepadała za tego typu ciuchami, ale gdy zobaczyła ten fatałaszek na wystawie jednego z butików, po prostu się zakochała. Wydała na nią prawie całe swoje stypendium. Do tej pory nie znalazła się okazja, aby ją włożyć.

Nie wiedzieć czemu Bella poczuła potrzebę, aby tego dnia wyglądać dobrze i nie miała zamiaru odmawiać tego sobie. Pod łóżkiem znalazła jeszcze zapakowanie w pudełko czarne czółenka i niewielką torebkę. Przygotowania nie zajęły jej wiele czasu. Nie za bardzo umiała się malować, więc zrezygnowała z tego, rozpuściła tylko swoje brązowe włosy, które zazwyczaj wiązała w ścisły kucyk. Dawno nie czuła się tak dobrze w swoim ciele, tak KOBIECO. Była gotowa zmierzyć się z ciekawskimi mieszkańcami Springfield. Poczuła się silna i zdeterminowana.

- Najgorsze mam już za sobą, teraz pora, abym odbiła się od dna i rozpoczęła życie od nowa. Kto wie, może jeszcze kiedyś odzyskam chociaż część ziemi. – głośno wyrażała swoje myśli. – To tylko godzinna msza, zaraz po niej zmyje się i będzie spokój. Z nikim nie będę rozmawiać, ewentualnie przywitam się z najbardziej nachalnymi.

Bella bardzo często mówiła sama do siebie, było to przyzwyczajenie wyniesione z czasów dzieciństwa. Nie miała wielu przyjaciół i większość swojego wolnego czasu spędzała sama. Gdy miała siedem lat wymyśliła sobie koleżankę, do której zwracała się Klara. Bawiła się z nią, czytała jej książki i pomagała jeść. Nawet bardzo liberalny ojciec martwił się jej zachowaniem, dlatego też zabronił jej bawić się i wspominać o Klarze. To było najbardziej traumatyczne wspomnienie z dzieciństwa.

Jej współlokatorka w akademiku nabijała się z jej monologów, ale po tylu latach konwersacji z własną osobą trudno było się od tego odzwyczaić. Rozmawiała również ze zwierzętami, szczególnie lubiła przemawiać do swojego konia Dantego. Niestety został on zabrany przez Cullena wraz z resztą zwierząt. Westchnęła głęboko na wspomnienie wielogodzinnych jazd na oklep po pastwiskach i wieczorów spędzonych na czyszczeniu sierści tego ogiera. Uwielbiała to robić i serce się jej krajało na myśl jaki los może spotać jej ukochanego konia. To nie był dobry moment na myślenie o Dantem, powodowały one tylko przykre emocje i zły nastrój

- Nie czas na smutki, musisz być silna. – powiedziała sama do siebie. Zerknęła ostatni raz w lustro, aby sprawdzić czy wygląda odpowiednio do okazji. Będę pewną swojego stroju, przepakowała najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy do torebki i wyszła z domu.

Niedziela, 1 Października 2009

Springfield w stanie Arizona

Temperatura 33 °C

Wilgotność powietrza 33%

Kościół pod wezwaniem św. Hieronima

Godzina 14³°

Msza przebiegła szybko i bez żadnych zakłóceń. Oczywiście zjawiła się większość obywateli miastecka, między innymi Meggie O'Donell gospodyni Edwarda jak i sam Cullen. Ludzie nie patrzyli się na nią jak przypuszczała, co przyjęła z wielką ulgą. Cieszyła się, że założyła swoją siwa sukienkę, każda osoba w kościele ubrana była w naprawdę elegancie ciuchy i zapewne wyróżniała by się w jeansach i zwykłym podkoszulku.

Ksiądz Artur Miller odprawił piękne i wzruszające nabożeństwo, wspominając w sposób bardzo czuły mieszkańca, za którego odprawiana była msza. Isabella odczuwała w tym wszystkim nutkę hipokryzji. Za życia Charliego mało kto go szanował i wypowiadał się pozytywnie na jego temat. Zdawała sobie jednak sprawę, że w kościele nie wypada mówić źle o zmarłych, więc duchowny nie miał tutaj wielkiego pola do popisu.

Po zakończeniu mszy i odśpiewaniu pożegnalnej pieśni, wyszła szybko z ławki i udała się do wyjścia. Większość osób spędza co najmniej pół godziny gawędząc i plotkując pod świątynią, ona miała zamiar jak najszybciej wrócić do domu

Jednak nie wszystko poszło tak jak planowała, na trawniku niedaleko wejścia do kościoła stał Edward i perfidnie się jej przyglądał. Nie mogła go zignorować, to było by niegrzecznie, chociażby z powodu tego, że Cullen jest jej szefem.

- Dzień dobry. – przywitała się grzecznie.

- Witaj Isabello, musze przyznać, że ładnie dzisiaj wyglądasz. – oparł z uśmiechem.

- Dziękuje. – zarumieniał się, słysząc jego słowa.

- Ksiądz Artur poprowadził piękną mszę. Nie wiedziałem, że dzisiaj przypada rocznica śmierci twojego ojca. To już piąta?

- Tak. Czas szybko leci. – odparła. Rozglądnęła się wokoło, część zgromadzonych na trawniku ludzi przypatrywała im się z zainteresowaniem.

- Muszę już wracać, miło było cię spotkać. – Bella próbowała grzecznie zakończyć rozmowę, ale Cullen nie chciał jej na to pozwolić.

- Może wpadniemy na kawę do Golden Star?

- Zapraszasz mnie na kawę? – zapytała zdziwiona. – Po co?

- Żeby porozmawiać? – zaśmiał się Edward. – Nie bądź taka podejrzliwa, Swan. To chyba nic zdrożnego zaprosić kobietę do kawiarni.

- Bardziej mnie interesuje, dlaczego to robisz. Jestem twoim pracownikiem, kilka dni temu odkupiłeś moje ranczo. Nie bądź zdziwiony moim zdumieniem.

- Lubię jak jesteś taka zadziorna. No dalej, chyba się mnie nie boisz? - prowokował.

- No dobrze, dzisiaj jeszcze nie piłam żadnego napoju z kofeiną.

- Toż to świętokradztwo! Jak można zaczynać dzień bez mocnej, czarnej kawy. - z udawanym przerażeniem westchnął Edward.

- Teina zupełnie mi wystarcza. Nie ma nic lepszego rano jak dobra, angielska herbata.

- Hańba! Nie jesteśmy w Wielkiej Brytanii, ale w Stanach. Tutaj piję się kawę.

- Niestety większość amerykanów nie zna się na tym, co dobre.

- Chyba będę musiał nauczyć cię, co to znaczy pyszna kawa.

- Jestem uparta, trudno mnie do czegoś przekonać. – Patrzyła na niego z lekko przymkniętych powiek. Aż trudno uwierzyć, stała w centrum Springfield i żartowała sobie z Edwardem Cullenem.

- Ja również. – mruknął chrapliwie. – Chodźmy już, bo zaraz miejscowym kumoszkom gałki oczne wystrzelą. Nie mogą się na ciebie napatrzeć.

- Raczej na nas. – poprawiła go. – Chyba nie masz nadziei, że w Golden Star coś się zmieni?

- Przynajmniej publiczność będzie bardziej ograniczona. Pójdziemy pieszo, czy pojedziemy moim samochodem?

- Możemy się przejść, to tylko pięć minut drogi stąd.

- W takim razie panno Swan, dajmy ludziom więcej powodów do plotkowania. – szepnął i wziął ją pod rękę. – Oboje wiemy jak bardzo uwielbiają wtrącać się w cudze życie. Czy nie warto kontrolować tego co do nich dochodzi?

Nie zważając na zdziwiony wzrok zgromadzonych wkoło ludzi, podążyli w kierunku jedynej kawiarni w mieście.

Golden Star było zarówno kawiarnią, jak i restauracją, nie było to miejsce ani szczególnie ładne, ani eleganckie, jednak dla mieszkańców Springfield w zupełności wystarczyło. Zazwyczaj w niedziele lokal nie przyjmował za wielu klientów, jednak tego dnia praktycznie każdy stolik był zajęty. Spowodowane było to zapewne tym, że Edward Cullen pił kawę przy jednym stoliku z Bellą Swan, którą na początku tygodnia zatrudnił.

Oczywiście właściciel był za to bardzo wdzięczny, bo jego tygodniowe obroty znacznie wzrosły i w duchu marzył, aby syn Masena częściej zapraszał tutaj swoje _znajome._

_- _Czy nie przeszkadza ci, że wszyscy się na nas gapią? Nie wierzę, że w każdą niedzielę połowa miasteczka piję tuta kawę. Oni po prostu przyszli nas obserwować. – Bella odzwyczaiła się od przebywania w miejscach publicznych, peszyły ją ciekawsze spojrzenia.

- Przyzwyczaiłem się. – roześmiał się Edward.

- To strasznie deprymujące!

- Owszem, ale w Springfield nie da się tego uniknąć. Dlatego też przestałem się tym przejmować.

- Jesteśmy gwiazdami tego tygodnia, wszyscy mówią o przejęciu mojej ziemi i o twoim ranczu. Długo tego nie zapomną.

- Za bardzo przejmujesz się tym, co mówią o tobie inni. – wtrącił się Cullen.

- Gdybym brała do siebie to, co mieszkańcy tego miasteczka myślą o mnie, to po liceum wyszłabym za mąż za pierwszego lepszego chłopaka i miałabym już co najmniej trójkę dzieci. – warknęła. Uważała się za osobę niezależną i niezważającą na innych, jego uwaga uraziła ją.

- Prawdopodobnie masz rację. A skoro już weszliśmy na ten temat, dlaczego jeszcze nie założyłaś rodziny? – Edward z uwagą obserwował twarz Belli, chciał jak najwięcej się o niej dowiedzieć. Rozmowa w kawiarni była ku temu najlepszym momentem.

- Mogłabym zapytać ciebie o to samo!

- Ja byłem pierwszy, Swan. Chyba nie boisz się mi odpowiedzieć? Skrywasz jakąś wstydliwą tajemnicę? – zakpił.

- Chciałbyś! – odparła – Powiedzmy, że nie spotkałam jeszcze nikogo, kto by mi odpowiadał.

- Może jesteś za bardzo surowa w ocenie? Chyba nie wierzysz, że spotkasz księcia na białym koniu.

- A ty? Dlaczego nie jesteś jeszcze ojcem gromadki małych Cullenów?

- Powiedzmy, że nie spotkałem jeszcze nikogo kto mi odpowiadał. – sparafrazował. – A tak szczerze, mam zamiar kochać swoją żonę, nie miałem jeszcze okazji poznać kogoś, kto zdobył by moje serce.

- To zabrzmiało bardzo _odpowiedzialnie_. – przyznała szczerze Bella. – Nie spodziewałabym się tego po tobie.

- A co myślałaś? Że nie mam zamiaru rezygnować z kawalerskiego życia?

- Coś w tym rodzaju.

Edward zaśmiał się szczerze i głośno, zwracając na siebie jeszcze większą uwagę gości kawiarni.

- Nie sądź ludzi po okładce.

- Dlaczego tutaj przyjechałeś? Nie jest to kraina, w której ludzie chcą się osiedlać? – zapytała po trzydziestu minutach miłej pogawędki.

- Czy to jest ważne?

- Nie, ale jestem ciekawa.

- Wydawało mi się, że wszyscy wiedzą kim jestem – zakpił.

- Nie było mnie tutaj, kiedy się tu przeprowadziłeś. Zresztą jak wiesz, nie należę

do tutejszych ulubieńców. Prędzej mówią o mnie, niż do mnie.

- Nie jest tajemnicą, że moim biologicznym ojcem był Edward Masen. Po jego śmierci odziedziczyłem jego ziemię i postanowiłem pracować na własnej ziemi. Koniec opowieści.

- Nie nosisz jego nazwiska…

- Jestem bękartem, do szóstego roku życia nosiłem nazwisko matki. Gdy wyszła za mąż za mojego ojczyma, przyjąłem jego nazwisko.

- Lubisz go? – zapytała, choć od początku wiedziała jaka będzie odpowiedź.

- Carlisla? Jest najlepszym ojcem jakiego mogłem mieć, wychował mnie i dał poczucie bezpieczeństwa. Jak mógłbym go nie kochać?

- Nie każde dziecko ma takie szczęście.

- To prawda.

- A twoja matka?

- Zmarła prawie dwadzieścia dwa lata temu.

- Przepraszam, nie wiedziałam.

- Nie szkodzi, to było bardzo dawno.

- Czyli wychował cię ojczym?

- Tak. Wraz ze swoją drugą żoną Esme bardzo się starali, abym czuł się szczęśliwy. Ojciec ożenił się ponownie po trzech latach po śmierci mamy, nie miałem nic przeciwko. Lubię Esme, a on jest szczęśliwy. Czego mógłbym chcieć więcej?

- Jesteś prawdziwym szczęściarzem.- przyznała Bella.

- Może teraz ty opowiesz mi swoją historię? Wyspowiadałem ci się z większości mojego życia.

- U mnie raczej nie spodziewaj się zaskakującego happy endu.

- Nie wymiguj się Swan, no dalej.

- No więc, moja matka odeszła od ojca i wyprowadziła się do Phoenix. Miałam wtedy pięć lat i więcej o niej nie słyszałam. Wychował mnie ojciec, który nie był wzorem, jak zapewne wiesz. Miał słabość do alkoholu i hazardu, co przyczyniło się do marnej sytuacji finansowej Swan Star. Umarł pięć lat temu, zapił się na śmierć. Koniec historii. – słowa wypływały z jej ust szybko i dość nerwowo. Nie lubiła opowiadać o sobie, a tym bardziej o czymś tak osobistym jak jej rodzina.

- Nie musisz się tego wstydzić, świetnie sobie poradziłaś. – pocieszył ją Edward. Mimo iż wszystko to już widział, trudno było tego słuchać z jej perspektywy. Sam dobrze wiedział, jak trudno jest się odnaleźć w niezbyt przyjemnej rzeczywistości.

- Chyba nie za bardzo, skoro musiałam sprzedać ziemię i zacząć pracować u ciebie jako parobek. – zaśmiała się nerwowo. – Ale nie mówmy już o tym.

- Bello! – podniósł trochę glos, aby dziewczyna skoncentrowała się na tym, co chciał jej przekazać. – Owszem, musiałaś podjąć tak radykalny krok, jednak przecież nie wszystko jest stracone. Daj sobie czas, a odkryjesz, że życie toczy się dalej.

- Wiesz, nie chcę, abyś się obraził, ale co ty wiesz o sromotnej porażce? Wątpię, abyś miał takie doświadczenie za sobą.

- Każdy z nas przeżywa takie chwilę, nawet ja. A teraz Bello masz się rozchmurzyć i dokończyć kawę. Chyba ci już wystygła. – Nie zamierzał dać się sprowokować. Spędzone popołudnie okazało się bardziej przyjemnie niż sobie wyobrażał. Jego zaproszenie na kawę było spontaniczne, ale nie żałował tego. Był wręcz zadowolony. Okazało się, że Isabella Swan jest miłą i do tego cholernie piękną kobietą. W jeansach i kraciastych koszulach była chłopięca i urocza, jednak w sukience i kobiecych butach na obcasach, wprost powalała.

Był szczerze zaskoczony, gdy zobaczył ją w kościele tak odstrojoną. Chcąc jeszcze bardziej rozluźnić sytuację rzucił do niej:

- Nie wiem czy już to mówiłem, ale wyglądasz dzisiaj pięknie, panno Swan.

- Przymknij się, Cullen. – rzuciła i zaśmiała się widząc dezaprobatę w jego oczach. – Licz się ze słowami, jestem twoim stajennym.

- Jesteś uparta, Swan. Zobaczymy kto z nas jest silniejszy.

- Doskonale wiesz, że ja!

- Chciałabyś!

- Ja to wiem!

- Akurat! Musisz się z tym pogodzić.

Większość zgromadzonych w kawiarni była szczerze zdumiona, ta dwójka dogadywała się świetnie, jakby sytuacja jaka ich połączyła, nie miała wcale znaczenia. Wśród gości Golden Star znajdowała się starsza kobieta, która mieszkała tutaj od dzieciństwa. Przypatrując się tej dwójce, uśmiechała się pod nosem. Wiedziała coś, co jeszcze nie dotarło ani do Belli, ani do Edwarda, ani do innych obywateli tego zapadłego miasta, ale na razie postanowiła zachować do dla siebie.

1 41% mieszkańców stanu Arizona stanowią katolicy. Taka spora ilość wyznawców kościoła katolickiego spowodowana jest dużą populacją ludności latynoskiej.


	5. Chapter 5

Rozdział V – Everyone have problems but we can deal with them together

Poniedziałek,1 Października 2009

Springfield w stanie Arizona

Temperatura 26°C

Wilgotność powietrza 17%

Ranczo Cullen Chance

Bella Swan miała tego dnia bardzo dobry humor, nie za bardzo wiedziała czym spowodowana jest jej wesołość, ale jakoś szczególnie się nad tą kwestią nie zastanawiała. Czyszcząc sierść kolejnego konia, śpiewała sobie pod nosem skoczne piosenki, nie zwracała uwagi na ironiczne spojrzenia kowbojów, czy ich chichoty. Niedziela minęła jej bardzo szybko, spędziła z Cullenem dwie godziny w kawiarni, rozmawiając i śmiejąc się. Oczywiście pół miasteczko obserwowało ich bezpośrednio w Golden Star, reszta gdy odprowadzał ją do samochodu... Dziwiła się, że w towarzystwie Edwarda czuła się tak odprężona, był jej szefem i co tu ukrywać, bardzo przystojnym mężczyzną, była pewna, że większość miejscowych plotkarek zapewne połączyła ich więzami romansu.

- Widzę, że masz dobry humor? – roześmiał się Rudy, gdy zaczęła podśpiewywać skoczne piosenki Beatlesów.

- Rzeczywiście, dzisiaj wstałam _prawą_ nogą.

- Czy to przypadkiem jest zasługa szefa? – zapytał młodzieniec i momentalnie się zarumienił. Zrozumiał, że palnął coś niewłaściwego.

- Wyjaśnijmy coś sobie, wczoraj byłam z Cullenem na kawie, co zresztą pewnie wiesz, bo w tym mieście nie da się niczego ukryć. Jednak _NIC _mnie z nim nie łączy, ok?

- Tak, pewnie. Przepraszam, jak zwykle najpierw mówię, a później myślę. – przeprosił pokornie Rudy.

- Nie ma za co. Podejrzewam, że będę się musiała z tego jeszcze wiele razy tłumaczyć.

- Ludzie trochę gadają…Ale mogę ci przysiąc, że nie w złym kontekście, serio!

- No to w jakim, jeżeli można wiedzieć?

- No wiesz, niektórzy myślą, że niedługo zostaniesz dziewczyną szefa….

- Co?- krzyknęła raptownie Bella.

- …I że, no wiesz, niedługo będziecie w sobie…ygh… zakochani.

- Ocenzurowałeś to prawda? – zapytała nerwowo.

- Trochę.

- O mój Boże! To jest chore, jak można tak szybko wyciągać tak pochopne wnioski.

- W razie czego, to wiesz nie ode mnie, dobrze? – poprosił cicho chłopak.

- Pewnie, nie musisz się martwić – westchnęła Bella. – Ale i tak będę musiała porozmawiać z Cullenem. Tak nie może być, prawdopodobnie to i tak JA w tej historii zostanę dziwką.

- Nie przesadzasz?

- W tym momencie pewnie tak, ale nigdy nie można przewidzieć co tej ograniczonej bandzie przyjdzie do głowy. – Kobieta zreflektowała się po chwili. – Przepraszam John, nie panuję w tej chwili nad sobą.

- Spokojnie – Rudy uśmiechnął się promiennie. – Wiem o co ci chodzi. To jedna z wad naszego prowincjonalnego miasteczka, większość nie zdaje sobie chyba sprawy, jak słowa mogą krzywdzić innych.

- To bardzo mądre stwierdzenie, mówisz jak prawdziwy, dojrzały mężczyzna – pochwaliła go.

- Nie przesadzaj! Chyba każdy z nas był kiedyś na językach mieszkańców Springfield.

- Ostatnimi czasy ja jestem ich stałym punktem programu.

- Minie im.

- Tylko ciekawe jak długo będą mi zatruwać życie.

- Może rzeczywiście powinnaś porozmawiać z szefem, wszyscy pracownicy czują przed nim respekt, jeżeli oficjalnie zabroni im o tym rozmawiać, to się go posłuchają.

- A miałam taki dobry humor! – jęknęła przeciągle.

- A ja ci go popsułem. – W oczach tego nastolatka zobaczyła smutek.

- Lepiej żebym usłyszała to od ciebie, niż od tych troglodytów. Powinnam ci za to podziękować.

- Podziękujesz, jak sprawa będzie już załatwiona.

- Umowa stoi. Bierzmy się do pracy, nie płacą nam za dyskutowanie. – Bella już bez słowa podeszła do czarnego rumaka i zaczęła wyczesywać jego grzywę. Praca zawsze pomagała jej zapomnieć, jednak tym razem to nie działało. Musiała koniecznie porozmawiać z Edwardem, nie miała zamiaru zostać po raz kolejny kozłem ofiarnym plotki. Sama nie miała szans na walkę z pocztą pantoflową, ale ktoś tak wpływowy jak Edward Cullen miał większe pole do popisu.

Edward Cullen siedział właśnie w swoim gabinecie i uważnie studiował raport przesłany mu dzisiejszego ranka przez księgowego. Mimo że nie przepadał za papierkową robotą, tego dnia dopisywał mu humor. Na pewno przyczyniły się do tego świetne wyniki zeszłorocznej inwestycji na giełdzie, nad którymi rozpisywał się księgowy, ale wczorajsze z potkanie z Isabellą również miało na to wpływ. Na jego twarzy pojawił się uśmiech, gdy przypomniał sobie jej wczorajszą siwą sukienkę, w której wyglądała ślicznie, był to dość kontrastowy obraz z jej codziennym ubiorem. Zadziorna Swan fascynowała go coraz bardziej, poświęcał coraz więcej czasu na myślenie o niej, co go z lekka irytowało. Nie był w stanie zaprzeczyć, że ta kobieta wpływała na stan jego libido. Pukanie do drzwi przerwało jego rozmyślania.

- Proszę! – krzyknął, pewny, że to Meggie ma do niego jakąś sprawę.

- Mam nadzieję, że nie przeszkadzam. – dobiegł go cichy głos Belli.

- Swan, co się stało, że zawitałaś do mojego królestwa? – zapytał z lekkim uśmiechem na ustach.

- Zmusiły mnie do tego okoliczności, zapewniam cię, że wolałabym, abym nie musiała tu przychodzić w tej sprawie. – odpowiedziała poważnym głosem.

- Co się stało? Jakieś problemy w stajni? – od razu zrozumiał, że w tym momencie nie ma miejsca na żarty.

- Myślę, że powinieneś wiedzieć czego się dzisiaj dowiedziałam.

- To znaczy?

- Nie mam pojęcia czy zdajesz sobie sprawę, że według większości Springfield mamy romans.

Edward przyjrzał się jej twarzy dokładnie, nie widać było na niej ani krzty uśmiechu. Widać było, że ta kwestia niezmiernie ją martwi.

- Namiętny? – zapytał.

- To nie jest temat do żartów, Cullen.

- Daj spokój, Swan. Ludzie mają bujną wyobraźnię, dzisiaj gadają, jutro przestaną. – popatrzył na nią pobłażliwym wzrokiem. Przyzwyczaił się, że ludzie mówią o nim różne rzeczy, nie zawsze zgodne z prawdą.

- Może ciebie to nie rusza, ale to ja uchodzę w tym duecie za rozwiązłą, co bardzo mi nie odpowiada.

- Dlaczego tak sądzisz? Ktoś ci to powiedział bezpośrednio? – zapytał, nie podobało mu się że ktoś mógłby obrazić ją w ten sposób.

- Nikt nie musiał mi tego mówić, to logiczne. To ty jesteś w tym fikcyjnym związku bogaty i wpływowy, a ja zapewne używam swoich wdzięków, aby mieć z tego jakieś korzyści. Boże, to jakaś paranoja! – Bella w tym momencie już krzyczała, ponosiły ją nerwy.

- Spokojnie, uspokój się.

- Jak mam być spokojna, twoi ludzie mają mnie za śmiecia, mieszkańcy Springfield uważają za sprzedajną lalunię. Czy to możliwe, abym była w tej sytuacji spokojna?

- Usiądź i opowiedz mi o wszystkim. Skąd masz takie rewelacje? – podszedł do niej i podsunął jej mahoniowe krzesło stojące pod oknem. Z cichym jękiem opadła na siedzisko i schowała swoją twarz w dłoniach. Próbowała trochę ochłonąć, zdawała sobie sprawę, że przesadza, ale trudno było jej przejść do porządku dziennego z myślą, że według wszystkich jest kochanką Edwarda Cullena.

- Ja…- zaczęła. – Wiem to od osoby, której mogę ufać, i która na pewno mnie nie okłamała. W każdym razie wszyscy mają nas na językach i dorobili sobie do naszego wczorajszego spotkania całkiem pikantną historyjkę. Może ciebie to nie rusza, ale ja mam dość bycia chłopcem do bicia całego Springfield.

Edward kucnął koło niej i uspakajająco głaskał jej dłonie.

- Pewnie Rudy powiedział ci o czym gadają chłopaki, prawda?

- Skąd wiesz…?

- Łatwo było się domyślić. Myślisz, że nie widzę, że praktycznie wszyscy moi pracownicy cię ignorują? John to dobry chłopak, no i lubi cię.

- W każdym razie, mogę znieść ich szowinizm i brak akceptacji, ale nie to, że myślą, iż jestem kochanicą szefa.

- Bella. – szepnął i podniósł jej brodę tak, aby patrzyła mu prosto w oczy. – Zapewniam cię, że wiem jak się czujesz. W tym mieście mówiono o mnie już chyba wszystko co jest możliwe, zaczynając od chciwego bękarta, a kończąc na miejskim lalusiu. Czułem się wtedy upokorzony i osaczony, jednak zdałem sobie sprawę, że im bardziej pokazuje, jak mnie to boli, tym bardziej oni kontrolują sytuację. Im głośniej zaprzeczasz, tym wyraźniej powtarzają. Nic ich bardziej nie rusza niż obojętność na ich pomówienia. Może rzeczywiście ja jestem w lepszej sytuacji, nie jestem od nikogo zależny i wiem, że ONI potrzebują mojego rancza i moich pieniędzy, jednak ty jesteś na tyle silna, aby pokazać, że się nie dasz. I jeżeli zajdzie taka potrzeba, ja ci w tym pomogę.

Isabella z trudem utrzymywała łzy pod powiekami, nie spodziewała się, że Edward zareaguje w ten sposób. Przypuszczała, że może być zły bądź rozbawiony, ale nigdy współczujący i empatyczny.

Uśmiechnęła się lekko, nie wiedząc do końca jak ma zareagować na tą sytuację.

- Dokładnie tak! Trzeba się śmiać z ludzkiej głupoty. – on też się uśmiechnął.

- Czuję się jak idiotka! Wpadłam tu jak burza i przeszkodziłam ci w pracy.

- Od tego tu jestem – z jego ust wydobył się niski chichot. – Jeżeli będziesz potrzebowała się wygadać jestem dla twojej dyspozycji.

- Wtedy będą jeszcze bardziej gadać.

- To niech to robią!

- Dziękuję. Znów w pewien sposób ratujesz mi skórę.

- Widocznie weszło mi to już w krew.

- Może lepiej nie. Zawsze myślałam o sobie jako o niezależnej osobie.

- Bo nią jesteś, nawet może i odrobinę za bardzo.

- A ty komu zwierzasz się ze swoich problemów? Mnie nie przebijesz, ja właśnie zwierzam się własnemu szefowi.

- Ja korzystam z bardziej tradycyjnych metod, zazwyczaj dzwonie do ojca albo do macochy. – roześmiał się szczerze. Ta kobieta momentami go bawiła.

- Czyli tylko ja jestem dziwna. – stwierdziła rozbawiona.

- Gdybyśmy oboje byli dziwni, to nie był by udany związek. – zakpił.

- Dzięki Bogu, że nie tworzymy niczego co można by nazwać związkiem.

- Jak to? – udał oburzenie. – Przecież mamy romans!

- Przestań! – walnęła go lekko pięścią w ramię. – Mnie to nadal nie śmieszy.

- Co ja się z tobą mam, Swan! Chodź, zaraz powinien być lunch. I nie martw się, nie zjemy go razem z resztą pracowników, damy im jeszcze więcej szans na rozwinięcie wyobraźni i zjemy sobie kulturalnie w głównej jadalni.

Belli nie pozostało nic innego, jak podporządkować się sugestii Edwarda i podążyć za nim w kierunku kuchni.

Poniedziałek,1 października 2009

Springfield w stanie Arizona

Temperatura 28°C

Wilgotność powietrza 19%

Evansom Manor

Słońce piekło niemiłosiernie, starsza kobieta, będąca prawdopodobnie koło siedemdziesiątki siedziała w elegancko urządzonym salonie i czytała tomik wierszy Lorda Byrona1. Od zawsze uwielbiała poezję, fascynował ją świat alegorii, inspirujących uniesień i metafor. Od wczesnej młodości oddawała całą siebie swojej pasji. Żałowała, że urodziła się w czasach, gdy kobietom nie ułatwiano kontynuowania edukacji. Marzyła o studiowaniu literatury angielskiej, jednak jej rodzice nie zgodzili się na to, w wieku osiemnastu lat wyszła za mąż.

_Gdy stąpa, piękna, jakże przypomina_

_Gwiaździste niebo bez śladu obłoku:_

_Ciemność i jasność — każda z nich zaklina_

_W nią swój osobny czar, i jest w jej oku_

_To miękkie światło, które zna godzina_

_Nocy, gdy blaski dnia zagasną w mroku__2_

Westchnęła głęboko, odczytując po raz kolejny ulubiony wiersz. Znała każdą strofę na pamięć, a i tak zawsze odkrywała w nim coś nowego i inspirującego. Jej małżeństwo było szczęśliwe, choć nie zawarła go z miłości. Doczekała się trójki zdrowych dzieci i siedmiorga wnucząt, miała poukładane i spokojne życie, ale nigdy nie była do końca spełniona.

_Dodaj cień więcej, zgaś parę promieni —_

_Zniknie w połowie wdzięk nie do nazwania,_

_Którym jak gromem stajemy rażeni,_

_Gdy z czarnej fali włosów się wyłania_

_Lub kiedy jasną jej twarz zarumieni_

_W pogodnym akcie samo rozpoznania._

Wczorajszego dnia obserwowała uważnie syna Masena i córkę Charliego Swana. Namówiła nawet Eleonorę Smith, aby poszła z nią na herbatę do Golden Star, aby być bliżej tych dwojga. Jednak w odróżnieniu od większości gości kawiarni, nie przyszła tutaj, aby później mieć o czym plotkować z koleżankami, uważała to zajęcie poniżej swojej godności. Ona chciała tylko zobaczyć, ale co? Sama nie była pewna, ale wiedziała, że jeżeli w ich oczach ujrzy ten wymowny błysk to będzie znak. Nie rozczarowała się, może oni o tym nie wiedzieli, ale ona rozpoznała w ich zachowaniu nutkę zaciekawienia drugą osobą.

Uważała się za ekspertkę w sprawach miłości, można by nawet rzec, że uchodziła za miejscową swatkę. Połączyła wiele par, które tworzyły do tej pory szczęśliwe małżeństwa, chociażby syna doktora Whitlocka z miejscową nauczycielką Alice Brandon.

Według jej mniemania Edward Cullen był idealnym mężczyzną dla buntowniczki jaką była Belli Swan. Zdawała sobie jednak sprawę, że ta dwójka raczej sama do tego nie dojdzie, owszem, chemia na pewno zadziała i prędzej czy później wylądują razem w łóżku, ale jej chodziło o coś trwalszego i bardziej uświęconego. Nie miała zamiaru wpędzić ich w romans, ale raczej pomóc w podjęciu decyzji o małżeństwie. Uśmiechnęła się na samą myśl o tym, to nie będzie łatwe zadanie. Zarówno Edward jak i Isabella nie będą łatwym materiałem do obróbki, zapewne będą najtrudniejszą parą w jej _karierze. _Uwielbiała jednak wyzwania, stały się nawet w pewnym sensie jej życiowym celem. Przypuszczała, że nadchodzące miesiące będą bardzo ciekawe.

_I czar tej twarzy, policzka i skroni_

_Jakąż spokojnie pewną ma wymowę:_

_W ufnym uśmiechu, w barwie, co twarz płoni,_

_Widać jej czyste dni dotychczasowe,_

_Lecz i świadomość, jak wielu śni o niej —_

_Serce niewinne, lecz kochać gotowe_!3

Wtorek, 2 Października 2009

Springfield w stanie Arizona

Temperatura 20°C

Wilgotność powietrza 34%

Cullen Chance

W powietrzu czuło się nadchodzącą jesień, tego dnia nastąpiło załamanie pogody świadczące o nadchodzących z północy deszczach. Dla wszystkich ranczerów był to znak, że nadeszła pora największych targów bydła w Arizonie. Był to okres, w którym zarabiało się najwięcej, ale i na którym można było dużo stracić. Trzeba było mieć żyłkę sprzedawcy i odrobinę sprytu, aby wyróżnić się wśród tysiąca hodowców. W tym roku Cullen spodziewał się rekordowych zysków, udało mu się wyhodować naprawdę dobre mięsne krowy, a po za tym miał ich dość sporą liczbę, sięgającą około dwóch tysięcy sztuk. Większą część miał zamiar sprzedać na targu.

Bella miała rację, ludzie namiętnie opowiadali sobie o ich rzekomym związku. Bawiło go to. Z uśmiechem na ustach słuchał pikantnych szczegółów, które ludzie sobie dopowiadali. Ten incydent przyniósł mu niespodziewane korzyści, kobiety z miasteczka automatycznie zakwalifikowały go jako _mężczyznę zajętego_, co skutkowało tym, iż nawet te najbardziej nachalne przestały zwracać na niego uwagę. Ograniczały się jedynie do zdawkowego – _Dzień dobry._

Doskonale zdawał sobie jednak sprawę, że Bellę to nie bawi. Od wczorajszego wybuchu emocji starała się przy nim bardzo hamować, co ewidentnie rzucało się w oczy. Wolał, gdy była spontaniczna, ta sztuczna obojętność drażniła go.

Nie wiedzieć czemu, miał dziką chęć poprawienia jej humoru, nigdy dotąd nie miał potrzeby, aby jakakolwiek kobieta czuła się dobrze w jego domu i w jego obecności.

Całą noc zastanawiał się, co mogło by sprawić, że na jej ustach pojawi się uśmiech. Nie była zwykłą kobietą, kwiaty czy biżuteria nie robiły na niej wrażenia. W tym przypadku trzeba było dużo więcej inwencji własnej. Gdzieś koło trzeciej nad ranem wpadł na genialny pomysł tak oczywisty, że aż sam się dziwił, że nie wpadł na to na samym początku.

Teraz, gdy dochodziła późna godzina popołudniowa czekał na Isabellę w stajni wraz z tajemniczym gościem. Nie mógł się doczekać na jej reakcję, był pewien że będzie wniebowzięta.

Gdy tylko Bella przekroczyła drewniane drzwi, stanęła jak wryta. Na początku patrzyła na Edwarda z niedowierzaniem, a następnie krzyknęła radośnie:

- Dante!

Podbiegła z prędkością błyskawicy w ich kierunku i z ogromną czułością przytuliła się do miękkiej sierści karego konia, którego hodowała od źrebaka. Edward patrzył na tą scenę z odrobiną czułości w oczach, takiej właśnie reakcji oczekiwał.

- Skąd on się tu wziął? Myślałam, że wysłałeś go do rzeźni. – Z ogromnym uśmiechem na ustach Bella głaskała i pieściła zwierzę. Dopiero w tym momencie zdała sobie sprawę jak bardzo za nim tęskniła.

- Za kogo ty mnie masz! Od razu wiedziałem, że kochasz to zwierzę, nie miałem sumienia go zabić. Z resztą to dobry koń, jest już za stary na pracę, więc należy mu się spokojna emerytura.

- Gdzie go trzymałeś przez ten czas?

- Emmett wziął go do siebie, do czasu aż znajdę na niego odpowiednie miejsce.

- I co, znalazłeś?

- Tak, myślę, że w stajni koło twojego domu będzie mu najlepiej. Po za tym, pewnie ty również wolałabyś mieć go na oku.

- Mówisz serio? – zapytała z niedowierzaniem, a gdy w jego oczach zauważyła aprobatę, nie mogła się już powstrzymać.

- Dziękuje, dziękuje, dziękuje…. – pisnęła i rzuciła się mu na szyję, nie za bardzo zdając sobie sprawę z tego co robi.

Edward zachwiał się lekko pod jej ciężarem, nie spodziewał się aż takiej radości, ale kim on był, aby odmówić sobie ciepłych kobiecych ramion. Odwzajemnił uścisk z pewną dozą nieśmiałości.

- Dziękuje, dziękuje…. – powtarzała jak katarynka Bella.

- Nie masz za co, miałem nadzieje że koń poprawi ci humor.

- Byłam aż tak ponura?

- Co nieco, po za tym czuję się trochę winny. W końcu to ja zaprosiłem cie na tą kawę, więc pośrednio odpowiadam za to całe plotkarskie zamieszanie.

- To nie jest niczyja wina. Nic nie poradzimy, że mieszkamy gdzie mieszkamy.

- Koń też za tobą tęsknił. – Edward zmienił temat.

- Na pewno, przez całe życie się ze mną nie rozstawał. Ostatnie dni musiały być dla niego trudne.

- Tak jak dla ciebie.

- Nie było aż tak źle. – prychnęła.

- Cieszę się. A teraz możesz już wracać do domu. Pożyczę ci przyczepkę, abyś mogła zawieść konia do siebie.

- Nie ma potrzeby, wrócę do domu na koniu. – odparła.

- W takim razie wprowadź samochód do garażu, nie powinien stać na zewnątrz.

- To stary gruchot, nikt nie połasi się na ten zardzewiały kawałek blachy. Nie musisz się o to martwić.

- Mimo to nalegam. Albo wiesz co, daj mi kluczyki, zrobię to sam.

- A umiesz prowadzić samochód z zepsutą skrzynią biegów?

- Poradzę sobie, Swan. Nie martw się, nie uszkodzę twojego cacka. – zakpił lekko. Uwielbiał się z nią droczyć.

- Nie bądź taki mądry, Cullen. Może w przyszłości stać mnie będzie na coś lepszego, ale na razie nie obrażaj mojego samochodu.

- Dobra, dobra. – zaśmiał się.

- Jeszcze raz dziękuje. Dante wiele dla mnie znaczy. – odrapała cicho, już bez wesołości w głosie.

- Wiesz co, Swan, jesteś bardziej _miękka i sentymentalna_ niż myślisz, ale w tym dobrym sensie. Podoba mi się to.

- Zamknij się, Cullen! Kiedy już mam cię pochwalić, ty musisz coś takiego walnąć, że mam ochotę cię uderzyć. – przybrała wojowniczy wyraz twarzy. Ona ma być _miękka i sentymentalna_? Też coś!

Odpowiedział jej już tylko głośny, radosny śmiech Edwarda. Nie wiedzieć czemu ona również odpowiedziała śmiechem. To był radosny koniec dzisiejszej pracy.

1 George Gordon Noel Byron, lord Byron** - **– jeden z największych angielskich poetów i dramaturgów ( źródło: Wikipedia)

2 Georg Gordon Byron: ,,Gdy stąpa, piękna…" (Przełożył: Stanisław Barańczak)

3 Patrz: przypis nr.2


End file.
